The Meaning
by Queen of the Faeries1
Summary: They had defeated Fate once before. They had stood against the might of Soa and Destiny. But could they face a stronger enemy this time--Death itself?
1. Of Trust and Betrayal

Untitled 

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. The gods are not that kind. Some of the ideas seem to be in the back of my mind, as if I'm copying from some movie, but I assure you that I do not intend to. Everything is a creation of my own imagination; otherwise I would say so.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure why I wrote this story, but Calliope yelled at me when I wouldn't, so that might be the reason. I made Dart a bit nasty in this one because you've been influencing me in some of the other story reviews, saying that he wasn't good enough for Rose. So I decided to run with the pack and see where it led me. This is a new sort of story for me, a new idea, and foreign to me. Please review so I know what's going on.

__

Everything in here is a work of fiction and created by the author's imagination. Any connections to any persons you know, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

****

The Meaning

"Dart!" The voice was light and feminine. "Dart!" 

The warrior looked up from the wall that he was repairing. "Yeah. I'm over here!"

Shana appeared from around the corner, waving something in her hand and smiling widely. She had conquered her insomnia last night and had finally gotten a good night's sleep. "Dart, a messenger bird just arrived from Serdio."

Dart gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then took the letter. Albert's slanted handwriting was neatly printed on it.

"It's an invitation." He said. "Albert and Emille are inviting us, and the rest of the team back to Indels Castle to celebrate the anniversary of our saving the world."

"The rest of the team!" Shana gasped. "Oh, it'd be so wonderful to see them again! It's been months since we've all been together!"

"So I take it you want to go?"

"Of course! We can get Father and some of the villagers to finish this wall. It's a small repair; it'll be done far before that predicted storm comes. I want to see the others again. I didn't have a chance to get to really know Miranda." She paused. "Or Rose." 

Dart's smile faded slightly. It had been two weeks since he had seen Rose, since she called him from town to her meeting spot. She had persuaded the guardians of the dead to let her shade out for one night, and they had spoken of many things. 

"I was so mean to her…" Shana's hands were at her throat, something that she did when she was nervous. "I thought she was trying to get you to notice her and I was jealous. I was so nasty…"

"Shana." He wrapped an arm around her. "I know that Rose isn't angry with you. She never was. It was just a stone farce to keep her cold and alone. Someday, when the time is right, I think I will explain to you. But for now, let's celebrate. I want to see the others too. So cheer up, hmm? We'll fly there."

His wife smiled. "Do you think Emille will let me borrow one of her dresses?"

"Of course. Let's go."

****

Meanwhile, in a little town far away…

"Look at the legs on that." The group of men was gesturing toward a woman sitting at the bar. She said something briefly to a man sitting next to her, an man with pearl-colored hair and wrinkles in his skin, and then turned back to her drink, finishing it in one gulp.

One of the men got up and sat down in the empty seat next to her. She gave him one glance and ignored him.

"Lemme buy you a drink, sweetheart." He offered in a voice that was meant to be sultry. 

She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

He signaled to the bartender, who handed him a drink. The woman took it from him, allowing her long fingers to linger against his for a moment before lifting the drink to her lips and downing half of it without a grimace. 

"What's your name?" He asked her.

She finally looked at him full on. "What's yours?" She purred.

He turned and grinned to his friends and then replied, "Orten." Encouraged by his friends, he rested a hand on her thigh, caressing suggestively. 

She smiled at him, teasing slyly, with her eyes lowered demurely.

__

That was easy. And they said I couldn't do it. He thought, returning the smile.

A smile that quickly faded when her leg snapped up, and kicked his face. His head snapped back and he clapped a hand over his nose to keep the blood from gushing. "You—!"

Her eyes were narrowed, the flirting grin gone from her lips, replaced by a wildcat's snarl. "Don't _ever_ touch me without my permission." She growled. She nodded to the old man that she had spoken to and they both left the bar. 

"You don't mind that, do you, darling?" She asked him.

"Of course not, my love. You only wanted a free drink, and he deserved it."

She laced her fingers around his arm. "Now, we have a party to get to…"

"Dart!" A floating mass of blue fairly flung herself into Dart's arms. "Hi!"

"Meru!" Dart laughed. "It's great to see you again too. Now let go before your fiancé and my wife get jealous."

The Wingly released her death grip as Guaraha walked over. "Hello, Dart, Shana." 

"Hey, Shana!" Meru threw her arms around Shana. "Hi!"

"Hello, Meru." Shana laughed. "You look different…A dress?!" 

Meru frowned. "Albert's advisors thought it wouldn't be good for political reasons if one of the King and Queen's best friends were seen being dressed in, and may I quote, 'such a wildly ridiculous and scanty costume'. Costume, my wings!" She smoothed down a wrinkle in the long blue silk dress. "I can't run or even dance in this! It's long and it's heavy and I don't like it." 

"You'll get used to it after a while. I have to wear that kind of dress every day of my life." Emille said, coming up. The queen had not changed a single bit since the last time they saw her, two years ago, while Meru, whom they had seen only months ago, had grown and matured. 

Albert stood next to his queen, dressed in an immaculately tailored green royal outfit. A heavy gold circlet rested around his forehead, and his green cape was back from his shoulders. 

The colors of their Dragoon elements were also their favorite colors, like Miranda's white gown, proven by their personalities. Meru was volatile and clear/honest like water, Albert was as gentle yet powerful as the wind, Kongol was strong and reliable like earth, Miranda warm and sharp as light, Haschel loud and brightening as his lightning and thunder. Their colors were unmistakable, representing their Spirit and their dispositions. A sensitive mind or a well-trained magic user—like the Dragoons—could identify a Dragoon by the color the mind emanated itself. 

"Hello." Albert extended his hand to Shana, and gave Dart a warm hug. "You're late."

"We're not late. You guys are all early." Dart shrugged. "It's not my fault. Shana demanded a new dress, and she had to search through Emille's wardrobe to find the right one. Women." 

Shana however, had her attention on a child that was balanced on Emille's left hip. A boy, perhaps a little over a year old, with his arms around Emille's neck, stared back at her.

"Is this your son, Emille?" 

"Yes. His name is Tesalor." The baby had his mother's forest green eyes and his father's soft caramel-colored hair. 

"Isn't he just totally darling?" Meru exclaimed. "He always gurgles when he's trying to laugh." 

The rest of the Dragoons came over, and after the hugging and welcomes, Emille, the calmest of all of them, led them over to an intricately decorated table set for the heroes and their guests.

It was during dessert that they made their appearance. 

Meru held a fork in her hand, jabbing it into the delicious pastry that the cook had especially made for her. She encountered nothing but air and the ceramic plate. 

Automatically, she turned to her left, where Haschel was grinning around a mouthful of cream puffs and sticky pastry. 

"Haschel!" Meru shrilled. "That's not fair!"

"Poor little Meru. You still that the world should be fair?"

The voice was of cool femininity, like a dark arctic wind. The person who the voice belonged to was the same. Slender, tall, dark, and mysterious, the newcomer looked all-too-familiar. 

Rose smirked.

The entire room was silent. The band had stopped their music, and the talking had ceased. Even the people who didn't know her were nervously quiet at either her unearthly beauty or at the sight of their King looking so shocked, clutching the arms of his chair.

Dart recovered first, standing up, his chair falling. "But…you're dead!" He yelled. "I spoke to you not two weeks ago and you were dead!"

Rose took a step forward. "Many things can happen in just a second, Dart. In two weeks, maybe even the dead could be resurrected." She looked around herself at all the gaping mouths and shocked eyes. "What?" She asked innocently. "The invitation said to dress formal. This is formal." She indicated to the long dress she was wearing, floor-length and form-fitting, dark violet, her eternal color. 

When no one, not even Dart, spoke, she sighed and shook her head. She ducked past the guards without seeming to move and walked up to the raised platform where the heroes were seated.

She ignored all of them and floated over to the child sitting between his parents. Gently she took his chin in her hand and smiled. "Hello, little dear. I suppose that you're the prince of Serdio and Tiberoa that I've heard about?"

The child gurgled, and his eyes shone bright. 

"He likes you." Emille said quietly. "I remember you. You were the magical one, one of the heroes that freed me from my astral prison. You were at the party as well, and you were the only one who didn't dance. You stood to the side the entire time."

Rose bowed low. "My apologies for being tardy, Your Majesty."

Albert grabbed her wrist; his eyes showed fear and wonder. "How is this possible?"

She detached herself without exerting any force. It was as if she had simply slipped through his grip and ended up in front of the table without even moving. "Nothing's impossible, my lord. It's just unlikely." 

"You spoke of an invitation. However, I did not send an invitation to you. One does not usually send a ballroom invitation to one's deceased friend."

She held up her hand and a small white card was clutched between her fingers. "I have one, that cannot be argued."

"Rose?" It was Shana who spoke, in a voice like a mouse. "Is it really you?"

"I think so." She answered dazedly and then caught herself. "You're Dart's wife, Shana of the village Seles. The Moon Child."

The silence continued to reign.

Dart remained standing, his hand in a puddle spilled by his wine cup. _How the hell did she manage this? I know she's powerful and the guardians of the next life respect her, but this is…impossible!_

As he studied her carefully, he realized. _It's not Rose. It can't be. The Rose that I knew, even the one two weeks ago, was quiet and alone. This one seems almost charming, friendly. And Rose most certainly didn't respect royalty and she hated kids. And of course she hated dresses. She would never wear a gown like that. She wouldn't even go near it when we were in Fletz. And even Rose was never this mystical or magical. And where is her sword? She'd never go anywhere without a weapon! Besides, Rose is **dead**! I saw her ghost only two weeks before! Ghosts are dead! …Aren't they?_

The woman standing before them sighed and tilted her head back, letting dark raven hair—just like Rose's—fall down her back—straight and proud, just like Rose's—and reach her waist. On her face was an expression of mock-exasperation. Another thing, Rose never showed any expression except for anger and coldness. "What will it take, Dragoons, to prove that I am the one from your memories?"

"As you said, memories." Albert said, his head lifted proudly as if this was a trial. "If you are really our Rose, you will know things that she did."

She shrugged. "As you wish, Your Majesty King Albert. However, I may embarrass some of you, and I do hope that you don't hold blame on me." She paused, turning to face each one in turn. "Haschel, your daughter was Claire, Dart's mother. You were too rough on her in her training and she ran away because she couldn't stand it anymore. She was killed during the destruction of Neet. Kongol, you served Emperor Doel as a friend because he saved your life when you were but a child. You loved him and his dreams supported your own. You are the only living Giganto that has come forward. The axe that you are gripping now belongs to your heroic brother, Indora."

Haschel's face relaxed, and Kongol released his axe.

"Meru, you are a Wingly female who goes against tradition, as the Archangel in your challenge told you. The man sitting next to you is Guaraha, your fiancé. You called me Sissy before, because you said that we were like sisters." The woman smiled—Rose never smiled!—and then turned to the next person. "Ah, Miranda. Hello again. You are the First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, something that you hold pride and responsibility in. Your mother named you after the goddess Miraroshi, and she left for a better life when you were a child. Queen Theresa raised you after that." She paused thoughtfully. "And you slapped me in the Death Frontier.

"Albert, you are the king of Serdio and you were captured by Fruegal. That was when our journey began. You were to be executed, until we saved you. I was the one who cut the bonds on your wrists after Lavitz died. Lavitz was your best friend and a loyal knight. You gave me your cape in the snowfields."

The king sat back in his chair, breathing out slowly. "Rose?"

She smiled once at him and then walked up to Dart, leaning over the table to whisper in his ear. "And you, Dart, I've always admired your passion. You were the one who held the team together and taught me that no matter how dark the day is, there will eventually be light in the sun. I'm afraid of the dark." She spoke so quietly that not even Shana, sitting a foot away could hear. And this time, her fear was spoken without a trace of embarrassment. She straightened then, one eyebrow raised. "Have I passed your little interrogation?" 

There was another few seconds of silence before there was a clatter of dishes and chairs and Rose found herself in the embraces of her friends.

"Gods above, Rose, how did you find your way back here?"

"Are you all right? You look even paler than usual."

"You witch, if you'd been alive, how come you didn't contact of us?!"

"Why are you wearing a dress? You don't even look like our Rose anymore!"

"Rose, my gods, I'm so glad you're back." 

"Welcome back, Rose. You were greatly missed by everyone."

Rose looked up at the last speaker, an immense Giganto dressed in a tailored suit. "Good grief, Dart, you were right. Kongol, your speech has improved greatly. Nice suit." She paused. "Dart, aren't you going to say hello?"

He walked up and hugged her tightly. "You stupid witch, don't ever scare us like that again." He adopted Miranda's nickname for her.

Rose slipped out of his grasp again. "Before everyone gets all weepy over me, I've a guest with me." She disappeared down the carpet and through the heavy doors, which were quickly opened for her by the guards.

"Dart, that's really Rose!" Shana gasped. "But she's so different!"

"I'll say. She's polite, respectful, _wearing a dress_, and she likes kids!"

"And she doesn't have the Dragon Buster." Albert murmured. "Could that be…"

"No. Rose didn't have the Dragon Buster after her…death. I spoke to her ghost two weeks ago and she didn't have the sword then."

The doors were opened again and Rose came back with her hand tucked into the arm of someone who Dart had not expected to see.

Zieg was as they had seen before, old, wise. But smiling. 

"Father!" Dart ran forward and Rose stepped out of the way so that Dart could embrace his father. 

"Is that really Zieg?" Meru whispered.

Zieg overheard her. "Please. I've heard the questions you had Rose answer, and I don't plan on going through the same thing. I'm getting old."

"Not as old as I am." Haschel said, coming up beside Dart. "So you're the man that married my daughter?"

Meru saw Rose's face darken slightly at this.

Zieg bowed. "Greetings…Father-in-law, I suppose. Yes. My name is Zieg." 

Emille clapped her hands sharply. "Well. This night has had some very nice twists. But there are people staring and we're blocking the dance floor. As Queen, I'll have to ask all of you to seat yourselves at the table so that my subjects aren't gaping like fools. Libria, would you get two extra settings, please?"

The handmaiden nodded quickly.

Rose and Zieg were quickly given seats and bombarded with questions from the team. All they would say was that they had returned and they were glad to see everyone. They gave no explanation on how they had came back or even why.

Rose ate everything on her plate, a welcome change. 

"What happened, Rose? You're so different!" Meru asked.

She raised one eyebrow. "You would prefer my other self?"

"Uh…probably not. Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes. Jasmine and roses. If you like, I'll let you borrow it sometime."

"Gosh, thanks. Why are you being so nice?"

Rose laughed. "Meru, still so curious."

"Yep! Where's your Dragoon Spirit?"

Her hand automatically flew to her throat. 

__

That was what was different about her! Meru realized. Rose's throat was bare of all accessories. The immortality choker was gone! The Dragoon Spirit as well!

"I-I don't have it anymore." Rose muttered.

One of the nobles came up to the table then, cutting off any further questions that Meru had. "Are you his daughter?" he asked Rose, gesturing to Zieg.

Rose's polite smile faded. "No. This man is my lover."

"But…" The nobleman looked at where Rose's hand and Zieg's hand were intertwined, then at the obvious differences in their age. "But you're too young to be Lord Haschel's daughter, surely."

"She is not Claire. Her name is Rose." Zieg said quickly.

Meru noticed that Rose had taken her hand away from Zieg's at the name of Claire. The (previous?) Darkness Dragoon's eyes narrowed the way they had done before and the noble bowed and returned to his own table.

"Is something wrong?" Meru leaned over the space separating her and her "sister" to whisper quietly. She forgot all the suspicion that had been in her mind. 

"Something is always wrong. Of course, Meru, what do you think? Zieg was my fiancé, and yet he married someone else and had a _son_." Rose said bitterly, stabbing her steak savagely. Meru winced, remembering how Rose had fought in battles, fierce and deadly.

"You can't really blame him, Rose. He thought you were dead. He had no way of knowing that you could have survived the eleven thousand years." Meru said practically. She felt slightly triumphant. Guaraha was always calling her silly, fondly, but she didn't like it, though she never told him that.

Rose sighed, remembering a few people her heart had been moved for. "I know. It's just…you know?" 

"I understand." The dancer replied, and she meant it.

__

This is going to be a vacation. This is going to be a vacation. This is going to be a vacation! Meru repeated it again and again in her head until it was a prayer to keep her hopes up. It was supposed to be a vacation, really. Albert and Emille had invited them to stay for a while. 

Miranda had sent word to Deningrad, and Queen Theresa had granted her permission very quickly, saying that the Sacred Sister needed a vacation and that Deningrad was doing very well. Everyone had their schedules cleared and even Guaraha had agreed to stay. Rose was back, and so was Zieg. Everything should have been perfect! She should be happy, giddy, doing a little dance, but… something was wrong. Just off…

She sighed and turned over in the water-blue canopy bed. Sleep took its time flying to her.

"Father?" Dart knocked on the door carefully, straining his ears. "Are you awake?" He didn't hear or sense any motion inside, but hoped that his father was awake, and alone. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on Zieg and Rose if they were in there. 

Good grief, if Rose actually married his father, she'd be his looks-the-same-age-as-he stepmother. One of his closest friends was going to be his _stepmother_.

He didn't know whether to laugh or shudder.

The door opened and a sleepy-looking Zieg yawned. "Dart. Hello, son. Isn't it a bit late?"

"Can we talk? Is this a bad time? Is Rose in there?"

Zieg frowned. "No. She's…we're…" he gave up trying to explain. "She's in the room two doors down. Is something wrong?"

"Um…I kinda wanted to catch up on the times that we missed."

"Sure." Zieg waved him in. "What happened after we were separated?"

"I found your Dragoon Spirit and kept it. I hitched a ride on a traveler's cart and I ended up at Seles, Shana's hometown."

"Shana…is that the girl who had her arm around you?"

"Yeah. She's the mayor's daughter. She's also my wife."

Zieg raised his eyebrows. "Well. You neglected to tell me that I had a daughter-in-law." 

Dart laughed. "Dad, you have a daughter-in-law. Her name is Shana of Seles and she's beautiful and kind and gentle and I love her." 

Half the night passed as Dart told his father about his life, about what had happened. When he had picked up his first sword, when he had almost fallen off the canyon, when he defeated his first monster. Zieg listened with interest, laughing alongside his son.

"You know, I truly do regret not being there for you, Dart. I'm sorry."

"Dad, you were there for as long as you could be… What happened afterwards anyway? You were unconscious for nearly twenty years?" 

"Not exactly. I woke up in my own body, but with someone else blocking my way in my mind. I couldn't control myself. Do you understand what I am saying? I saw what my body did, but I couldn't stop Frahma." Zieg's hands clenched into fists. "I saw him blast you in the city of Mayfil. I wanted to kill him again." 

"He blasted Rose in Zenebatos as well." 

"Yes, her…" Zieg's face changed. "Many times, that woman tried to get into my mind and bring me back."

Dart studied his father's expression. _Why does he falter whenever anyone mentions Rose? _"And you are grateful for that, of course?"

"Yes."

"Dad, how come you and Rose are arguing?"

"Who told you that, son?" Zieg said wearily.

"No one did. I'm not five anymore, Dad. I can tell when something's wrong. What happened?"

"There's just…some issues that need to be settled."

"You mean, like Mom?" Dart asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes. She misses you." 

Dart paused, choosing his words very cautiously. "I know you love Mom and Rose, Dad. I love them both as well. But Mom is dead. Nothing can change that. Rose is alive and she loves you. Just…make the right decision, okay?"

Zieg let a small smile creep onto his lips. "I'll do that, son. Now go back to your own room. I'm tired. These old bones get so tired so easily."

"All right. Good night, Father." Dart left the room, closing the door quietly. He turned left, meaning to head back to his own room, but somehow he turned to the right, down two doors. 

He paused outside the door. _I shouldn't bother her._

The door opened.

"Hello." Rose didn't seem sleepy at all. 

__

What? How is it possible that she knew I was here? She's not a Dragoon anymore, I think. She's mortal!

"It's a nice night. You want to come in." It was a statement; she already knew he did. "I could hear you all the way down the hall. Two years have dulled some of your abilities." 

"Though obviously, not yours." Dart slipped in and she shut the door. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. A little tired." She was wearing white cotton pajamas that made her look like a child. No, the white long sleeves and pants, with her black hair ruffled by the wind…it made her look like a prisoner. 

Something tickled his mind, something just out of his reach. _A prisoner…of life and death?_ He shook his head. He really did need this vacation.

She tilted her head, gazing at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you." 

"Ah." She gestured to the open balcony doors and walked over, unembarrassed by the fact that someone might see her. "The night is very beautiful, isn't it? The air is so cool that you almost drink it." She turned to look at him. "You wanted to talk about my resurrection?"

"You speak about it so casually." 

She shrugged, tilting her face up to the dark sky, her eyes closed. Her lips parted slightly, and she breathed in deeply. "I'm not easily surprised."

Dart paused. "How come you're not down the hall with my father?"

Her serene posture froze for a second before she dropped it to glare at him. "First of all, we are not married. I don't believe in premarital sex. Surely you and Shana didn't make love before you were married?"

__

Um…that's right. "I don't mean that you necessarily had to sleep with him. But…don't you want to be with him? What's second of all?"

"Second of all…it's none of your business."

Dart smiled. "You haven't changed as much as the others think."

She leaned in, smiled, as if teasing. "You only think differently because I told you about all my secrets." Her voice was low, breathy.

"You haven't changed that much in the way you are, you just changed in how you show it." Dart gestured to her. "You were wearing a formal dress before, and you were charming to the nobles. And you _laughed_. You were smiling the entire evening. You were happy." He paused. "You're very beautiful when you laugh. You should try it more often."

"Thank you. Before, I couldn't show any of you who I truly was because I was the original, the one who had lived longest. I had to keep a cold front because that would show the rest of you to do the same, to be alert and ruthless, as Dragoons must be on the battlefield. Had I become like this, all of you would have undoubtedly followed and Soa knows if we could have saved the world as that."

"But now you can show your feelings?" 

Rose toyed with a strand of her dark hair. "I suppose so. There's nothing left for me to do. I've paid penance for what I have done. There is no more Moon Child. The Dragoons are unneeded. I think I can finally have some time to calm myself."

"That's good." Dart went back to his first question. "Are you going to marry my father?"

Again her eyes narrowed. "That is really none of your business, Dart."

"If you did, you would be my stepmother. I could say that would be my business."

Rose laughed, a tranquil beautiful sound. "Dart, you have not changed either… I don't know, honestly. Our engagement was never actually called off, so I would suppose he is still my fiancé, but…"

"Why won't you marry him? Is he getting too old? Are you afraid to hurt the rest of us? Is it because of my mother?"

She put on his cheek one of her hands, cool and smooth, delicate. "Dart, calm down. It's not any of that. I've never been too much on what others think, so I don't care if the people talk about how he is old enough to be my father. Or so it appears anyway. And I know the rest of you are strong enough not to be hurt if I had truly wanted the marriage. As for…Claire…" She shrugged. "As I told you two weeks ago, I don't care. If he choose her, then that's that. It's not my decision to make." She gestured helplessly with her small hands. "It's just that…it doesn't feel the same as it once did. Look, what would you do if I told you that I loved you? How would you feel?"

"I would feel…very awkward."

"Exactly. I don't love him that way anymore. I mean, the terms are still there. I called him darling not a few hours ago, but that's just habit. I don't know, Dart. Love has always perplexed me. Your father…" Rose shook her head. "You should get back now. Shana will be worried on why you are out so late at night."

Dart didn't move. "I told her I was talking to Dad. Technically I was."

Rose smiled sadly. "Tomorrow's another day. We can talk then. I'll still be here."

"You'll still be there tomorrow? You're not going anywhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She assured him. "I'm alive now, and I'm staying right here, with the rest of you."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Dart. Now go back to bed. I need my rest now that I am mortal." She waved him off and he left, turning back to make sure that she had snuggled into her dark violet bed properly. 

__

Mortality… Something about that word unnerved him.

"Hi-hi! Good morning, everyone!" Meru was flying in circles near the ceiling, landing to give a hug to every person that came in before continuing to fly. Guaraha watched her fondly, smiling. 

"Dear Meru, still as hyperactive as ever." Haschel said, sitting down in front of his breakfast. "Albert, Emille, we really must thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"Nonsense." Queen Emille said immediately as she fixed a bib around her son's neck. "You are Albert's close friends and the heroes of the world! We are honored to have you here."

"So can we eat now?" Dart asked, anxiously staring at his plate.

"Please wait. I don't see Rose. Is she here?" Albert glanced around the table, which was void of their dark beauty. 

Zieg appeared at the doorway, coming in and sitting down in an empty seat. He was obviously still half-asleep and not a morning person, as he only mumbled something to Meru's chirping greetings. 

"Zieg, is Rose still upstairs?" Albert asked.

The Fire Dragoon looked up. "What? Oh, I guess so. I don't know."

"You don't know? She wasn't with you?" Haschel asked, to be nudged sharply in the ribs by both Miranda and Shana. Dart admired how he did not hold a grudge against Rose on being the one to succeed his mother as his father's love.

"No. She's in the room two doors down from mine." Zieg rubbed the last webs of sleepiness out of his eyes. "I don't know if she's awake yet."

"Rose was always the first one up when we were on our journey." Kongol said. "She was always up with the sun. She cannot still be asleep."

"I'll go look for her!" Meru volunteered, darting through the doorway and up the stairwell.

"Rose? Hey, Rose, are you awake yet?" Meru pounded on the door of the room, hoping it was the right one. Zieg hadn't been specific.

The door opened to reveal a very annoyed-looking Rose. "What happened, Meru?"

"It's time to get up! Up, up, up! It's already past sunrise by at least two and a half hours!" Meru floated into the room. 

"What?!" Rose stared at the light filtering through her curtains as if noticing it for the first time. "Damn, and I'm still so tired…"

"That's not like you, Rose. I've seen you go nights without sleeping." Meru dragged her over to the mirror and grabbed a comb, running it through Rose's long black hair. "Hurry up and change. Everyone's downstairs waiting for you. We can't eat until you're there and Haschel seems angry about that."

Rose nodded dazedly, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a dark violet blouse with a tight bodice and a pair of silken black pants. 

The Wingly gaped. "Rose! You're not wearing your armor! Oh my God!"

"I don't wear it anymore. Armor is to protect me in fights. I have no wish to fight anymore. All I want is some time to relax." She pulled on the clothes, slipped on running flats, and ran the brush through her hair again, leaving it loose. "Come. I don't want the others to be angry with me. I know Haschel is hungry, and I know how cranky he gets when he is hungry." Rose tossed a smile to Meru and headed down the stairs, seeming to float.

__

I don't understand! Rose is so different! She's like a totally different person! She doesn't have her weapon, she doesn't have her choker, she doesn't have her Dragoon Spirit, she doesn't have her **armor**, or her boots or her headpieces! She seems so much more mystical too, as if she floats everywhere. She's polite and she sleeps late and she's just really, really different!

Meru ran after her down to the King's private dining chamber.

"Rose, are you okay?" Several voices immediately asked in not-quite-concern as soon as the dark-haired woman stepped in.

"I'm fine." She smiled at them, a charming smile. "I just overslept."

__

Now they were in full concern mode. Miranda even walked over and placed the back of her hand on Rose's forehead. 

"I'm fine. It's just, now that I'm mortal, I'm weaker than I was before. I need more sleep than others do until I adjust to being mortal. Being a Dragoon was easier. I didn't have to sleep for a maximum of days if I wanted to. I hate being mortal." Rose sighed. "But I don't miss the responsibility. Now, let's eat. I know Haschel is eagerly awaiting those delicious-looking pancakes over there."

"Ladies?" Queen Emille walked over to Shana, Rose, Meru, and Miranda. "It's a nice day out, and I'm going to sit in a pond not far from here. It's private. Would you like to come along?"

"Wow! All right!" Meru agreed quickly.

"I'd love to. Thank you." Rose was not quite as hyper.

"Not me." Shana said quietly. "I'm feeling the beginnings of a headache."

"Oh dear. Maybe you should go see the palace doctor. Have Libria show you his room. Feel better, Shana." Emille was the perfect hostess, and furthermore, sincere. "Miranda?"

The Light Dragoon shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Emille led the three of them to her room, and gave them each a piece of silken clothing, like a towel that wrapped around the chest down to the thighs. "Try not to get these completely soaked. Here are some gowns. You can take them off by the pond. Clymene," She called to one of her handmaidens. "Would you take the clothing for a wash and then place them back in the rooms? Thank you."

Meru sighed in contentment as she sat on a sun-heated rock and lowered her legs into the cool water. It was a private mountain spring, meters from a gentle waterfall. The water here was pure and clean and she could feel its purity.

Emille and Miranda spoke about political things while Rose was standing in the water, ignoring the rocks. She cupped water in her palms, splashing it onto her face and smiling.

It was the first time Meru had seen Rose so happy. In fact, Rose being happy, smiling, was a concept that was the most ridiculous thing in her mind two years ago, when she was still…alive?

If Rose had been alive two years ago and then she disappeared into death, and now she was back, would that still count that she was dead? What about before? Was she alive then? Was she actually dead?

Rose had always been beautiful, that was undeniable. She had always had this exotic aura, feral sleekness, cold and apathetic. Her haughty disposition was what probably attracted half the men to her. Now…she still had her unearthly beauty, but with the smile on her face, she was even more beautiful than before, a woman who had suffered and was now content. She had very even white teeth that contrasted her dark hair, and the sky blue silken wrap tightened around her slim figure.

__

Maybe I should keep Guaraha away from her. Meru thought, smiling. _I wish I had her maturity._

Emille shielded her eyes with one hand and looked at the sky. "The sun's rising high. I have a council meeting soon. I have to go back to the palace." She stood up from her makeshift seat, pushing her arms into a long pink robe. "You three are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I'll send Libria or Clymene to look after you, but I must return."

"I think I'll come along." Miranda said, also standing. "I've been wanting to see the political affairs of Serdio." 

__

Because of us, the three countries are now joined! Meru thought with glee. _Emille from Tiberoa, Albert from Serdio, and Miranda and Queen Theresa from Mille Seseau. The three living countries are now in a bond. And Guaraha and I are the representatives of the Winglies. No more wars…Gods above! We've completed the utopia that Lloyd wanted._

Thinking of the deceased swordsman made her feel sad. Lloyd had not been evil as they had thought for half their journey. He was just confused in which way to go. He was also her kin, a Wingly like her, and he had only wanted the world to be happy.

"I'm coming too!" She chirped. "The water here is getting too attached to me and besides, I've gotta talk to Guaraha about something. And since this is a woman's place, he can't come, right?"

While the Queen and the Dragoons left the water, Rose didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" Meru asked, pulling one of the robes around her. "The sun's gonna make the water really hot."

Rose sunk down to her chin in the water, ignoring Emille's words on not getting the silk wrap wet. "I don't mind. You all go on ahead. I'll head back before lunch. This is the first time I can relax. I really need a vacation."

Miranda frowned. "It's gonna be really bright with the noon sun. Lots of light." 

Rose shrugged and shifted slightly, nearly losing her footing on the slippery rocks underfoot. "That's all right. I'm not irritated by light as easily now that I am no longer the Darkness Dragoon."

Meru had expected her words and yet it was still a shock. Rose, the one who was an original, who had trained them all, was not a Dragoon anymore. That's why the necklace was not around her throat. But what about the choker?

Emille began to walk, indicating that the others follow her and leave Rose to her thoughts.

Halfway up the slope, ducking around a tree, Meru felt the water change. The water was accepting something else, something that wasn't a part of it. It disrupted its flow. Frowning, she turned back.

Someone was in the water, swimming toward Rose.

Meru's eyes widened as Rose didn't get up. Of course, without her Dragoon-enhanced senses, she was only a mortal. "Rose, look out!" She screamed. 

Rose yawned, lazily backstroking toward the waterfall. Vaguely she could hear the wind carrying Meru's voice, but the words were muffled, and besides, Meru was probably just anxious over something. She was always screaming something, either in indignation, excitement, or rare anger. The sun was warm on Rose's skin, and the water soft. She sighed in contentment, eyes closed. She hadn't been this relaxed in millennia. 

Something cast a shadow, blocking out her sun. She opened her eyes, saw a silhouette. Shoulders too broad to be a woman. 

"Hey!" She yelled, moving in battle stance, forgetting she was on water. She went underneath and came back up, spluttering for air. She treaded water for a second before swimming to shallow water, and stood up, facing the man indignantly, her hands on her hips. "What are you, a pervert? You're not allowed here; this is the Queen's private bathing pool!" 

He smiled, a smile that made her forget her anger. "So you're the Queen now, Rose?"

"Not me. Emille." She frowned. His voice was familiar, as well as his charming smile. "How do you know my name?"

He feigned hurt. "You don't remember me, Lady Rose?"

Her eyes widened. There was only one person who called her Lady Rose.

The stranger saw the shocked confusion in her eyes and gave her another dazzling smile, nodding slowly.

Rose gasped. "Darius?"

Meru watched, eyes wide, as Rose flung her arms around the stranger, who hugged her back, not at all ashamed that he was gripping the bare flesh of her pale shoulders. 

Rose was saying something to him, and Meru turned to the other two women, to see that they were already scrambling down the bank. Meru was glad for the low back of her wrap, as it allowed her to sprout wings and fly ahead of them. 

"How did you find me?" Rose asked, letting go of her old friend. 

Darius smiled. "It was easy. I just followed the trail of towns in which there were men at bars with broken noses or broken arms or broken…other things." He grinned. "It was…quite an interesting trail."

"Hey!" A new person, on wings, rammed him into the water.

"Meru!" Rose called sharply, jarring the younger girl to a halt. "He's my friend. Leave him alone."

The Wingly landed next to Miranda and Emille, both of whom had come up. "Who are you?" the Queen demanded. "This is my private bathing pool. You are violating civilian laws by being here." She glanced sideways at Rose, who stood with shoulders and head thrown back in defiance, though she had nothing to defy except death. "As well as moral laws. Rose, for the gods' sake, cover yourself!" 

Rose slid into a robe. "Please calm yourself, my lady. This is Darius, a very good friend of mine."

The "very good" and the way she was unashamed made Meru wonder just _how_ good of a friend Darius was to Rose. _Is he your lover?_ She studied the newcomer carefully. He was handsome and sexy in a polite way, with hair so blond it was almost white and soulful amber eyes. Nicely carved face, broad shoulders, lean body, narrow hips, and yet he didn't hold the dangerous look of a hunter. A farmer, perhaps?

"I got in through a cave in back of the waterfall. No one else knows about it and it hasn't been used for years." Darius was saying. "I came here to find Rose."

"My lady, can we go back to the palace and explain everything? May Darius be allowed in the castle?" 

Emille regained her calm. "You are Rose's friend, Darius, meaning you are my friend, and I am always ready to help friends. Come."

She led the way, with Rose following and speaking with Darius in low whispers. 

"We never heard her talk about him." Miranda said quietly.

"Rose never spoke unless she had to." Meru replied. "Of course she wouldn't tell us about the friends she had. She thought we had no business in her affairs."

"What bothers me is her initial shock when she saw him and the way she reacted. It was just that she didn't expect to see him here; she didn't expect to see him _alive_. Period." Miranda gazed at him. "Check if he's magical."

Meru didn't understand why, but Miranda was usually very logical, and she obeyed, scanning with her mind and probing at his thoughts. "Nope. Not even slightly. He's not a Wingly relative of mine nor is he some Dragoon friend of hers."

Miranda stopped walking. "She didn't request to see him before the final part of our journey, as we all had gone home to see our loved ones. He's a person from her past, I'm sure."

"That's impossible." Meru argued. "She hasn't had human contact for centuries. Everyone from her past is dead."

"I didn't say he was a _living_ person of her past."

"You mean you think he's a ghost?"

"Not necessarily a ghost." The Sacred Sister tapped one long finger against her lips. "Maybe just like what Rose and Zieg are. They don't seem like ghosts, but they couldn't have survived the explosion." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid again. I'm sure Rose has a perfectly logical explanation for this. Let's go."

Emille left them as they entered the inner walls of the castle, saying that she had to change, finish the council meeting, and then inform Albert of what had happened. Meru and Miranda watched silently as Rose spoke to her old friend as if they were not there at all.

"How are you here? Are you a ghost?" Rose asked him. "You couldn't have lived for a thousand years! The last time I saw you was a thousand years ago! I thought you were dead."

Darius took her hand in both of his and Meru felt embarrassed to be watching, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "You can feel my heat, can't you? I'm not cold. I'm not a ghost, as far as I can tell. I'm living, I think, and I came here to find you."

"How did this happen?"

"Lady Rose, are you not happy that I'm here?"

"No, I'm happy, really. It's just I didn't expect to see you!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm a ghost. I'm here for _you_, Lady Rose, and that's all that matters." Darius released her hand. 

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Lady Rose." She muttered.

"All right. It slipped my mind. Rose, then. Have you learned to like your name better?"

"Yes, thanks to you." She smiled.

Footsteps came from the stairwell that they were standing near. "There you are, my dear!" Zieg said as he came down. "I've been looking all over for you."

Rose's smile faded and then returned so quickly that Meru thought she had probably imagined it. Rose moved forward and took Zieg's arm. "Hello, darling. Look who it is. Remember that friend I've been telling you about? The one that nearly changed my mind?"

"Ah." Zieg held out a hand and Darius shook it. "You must be David then."

"Darius, dear." Rose corrected him quietly.

"Darius. I'm sorry. I'm Zieg."

Unlike Rose, Darius's smile did not fade in the least. "Her fiancé?"

"Yes." The old man replied. "I know it looks strange, with my old age and Rose still as beautiful as she was before, but it's a long story."

"I should like to hear it someday." Darius assured them.

"You will." Miranda interjected. "Later, when everyone is free, we will meet in the King's dining chamber and everyone will explain everything." 

__

I want to know what's going on now! Meru thought. _Who is this guy?_

"Rose, my love, I came down to tell you that the King is asking for you. He needs to reintroduce you to the nobles so that you're recognized and there will be no complications about your staying here."

"Of course." Rose smiled at the rest of them. "Meru, do me a favor, and show Darius to a room where he can have a meal? Thank you." She walked up the stairs, her arm in Zieg's, with such an air of nobleness that she could have been mistaken for royalty. 

"Well. Hi." Meru said to Darius. "How are you doing?"

"Good I guess. I think Lad—um, Rose said something about a meal?" He smiled at her. "I've been traveling rather far to reach Rose, and I ran out of money a while ago. I haven't eaten for a while."

"Quite a sacrifice to make for someone who is 'only a friend'." Miranda said in a suspicious yet pleasant tone.

Darius shrugged, clasped his hands behind his back. "We could have been more, but…" He trailed off.

"But?" Meru prompted. She wanted to know more about Rose and her relationship with this man.

"But nothing, Meru." Miranda snapped. "We'll learn about everything later. Right now, Lord Darius needs to eat."

"Guaraha!" Meru yelled as she knocked on his door. "Guaraha, open up!" 

The door opened so suddenly she fell in. Guaraha was smiling at her. "What's the big news?" He asked. "You seem anxious." 

"Rose's friend is back and Miranda thinks he might be a ghost and we're going to figure about Rose's personal life in an hour when everything is done and Darius is in the dining chamber right now eating and Miranda is talking to him and let's go hear what he tells us!" Without giving her fiancé a chance to reply or to catch her own breath, she grabbed his wrist and flew down the stairs again.

"I'm not sure I should tell you much of anything." Darius said in reply to Meru's question. "Not until Rose is here and she confirms how much I can and can't tell. All I can say is that my name is Darius and I was a farmer in Ceplao for a while. My life changed after meeting Rose." 

"Ceplao…Celplao…" Meru tried the word several times. "Where is it?"

"I'm afraid it no longer exists."

Miranda, as an important part of Mille Seseau, knew the small talk necessary to pass the hour until the rest of the team filed in, in one large group. 

Rose sat between Darius and Zieg, her hands folded on the table in front of her. "Let me start. I met Darius after I killed one of the Moon Children, in the last few days of Michael's life. Michael went back into bloodlust, destroying everything he saw. I was caught in one of the recoils and Darius and his family brought me in and let me stay until I became conscious again."

"Family meaning myself, my sister Kata, and my brother Kristoff. Our parents had died quite a while ago. We took care of the farm by ourselves and hunted for meat." Darius said bitterly. "Rose changed our entire lifestyle. She brought life and passion to our home. And we had some good times."

"Darius helped me to stop Michael. We were good friends, even though it was only for a short while before I had to leave."

"Aw man! Why?" Meru whined.

"I hurt everyone around me. I had to leave so that Darius and his brother wouldn't get hurt."

"What about his sister?" Shana asked.

Rose cast her an anguished look. 

"Oh."

"But that was a thousand years ago."

"What?" Dart leaned forward. "If he's mortal, I don't understand how he's back. Or now that we're on the subject, how you and Father are back. Aren't you all dead?"

"Dart, that's not polite." Zieg murmured. "I don't understand either. But it's a good thing, isn't it?"

Dart stopped. "All right. I suppose I shouldn't pursue this argument, but…"

Shana took his arm. "We're glad to have you back, Rose. Zieg, I'm glad to meet you. And Darius, you're welcome here. Aren't you?" She glanced at Albert.

"Of course." The king smiled. "This has turned out to be a strange vacation."

"Meru!" Rose ran into Meru's room. "Something's wrong with Shana!" 

The petite girl jumped to her feet. "Come on!" Running through the enormous hallways, she asked, "When was this?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I was the one who found her, and I ran to get Dart and the others."

Shana was in her room, lying on her bed. Meru hovered over the other bodies of crowding people so that she could see. Shana looked feverish, twisting from side to side and muttering incomprehensible things. 

"Shut up! All of you!" Dart yelled, gathering his wife into his arms. She clung to his neck, shivering. "Shana?" 

The slight young woman eased slightly and her words became understandable. 

"The silver flame will speak with those that defy fate and fight as passion. The guardians have a new trump card. Journey to the where the bonds of eternal affection were declared. But as fire must burn, and rain must fall, remember!"

She fell limp then, a lifeless doll in Dart's arms. Gently he lowered her head back onto the bed and tucked the covers around her. Making silent motions with his hands, he followed all of them out of the room and shut the door quietly. 

"What did she mean by that?" Haschel asked sharply.

"Shana's…found some strange powers within her since we've separated. She had strange feelings that were connected to something that would happen. Like one time she woke up and she said that she felt dread in the air, something terrible. By the end of the day, one of the Seles children had fallen off the side of the mountain. He was all right." Dart added hastily. "And later on, she had more urgent visions. They usually come true, or are at the very least connected to something true." 

"Prophetess." Rose murmured quietly.

As before, whenever she spoke, all the heads were turned toward her. Meru envied her ability to draw attention so easily. "Shana is a prophetess." Rose repeated. "An oracle, seer, soothsayer, fortune-teller, whatever. She can predict things that will happen, sometimes in ways that contradict what she actually says."

"What did her prophecy mean then?" Miranda asked, challenge in her eyes. Meru had to giggle. No matter what, Miranda and Rose were always challenging each other, never actually with malice though.

"Shana said something about journeying." Kongol spoke up. "To a place where the bonds of eternal affection were announced." 

Meru saw Rose and Zieg exchange glances and the latter said, "We're heading for Gloriano."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Rose and I declared to Emperor Diaz that even if one of us dies, our bonds of affection are forever." Zieg explained patiently.

"No, I meant _why_." Meru repeated. "Why are we going just because of some vision that Shana had? I mean, so what? Who's this silver flame and why does it want to speak with us? If it wants to speak with us, why doesn't it just talk to us now? Why do we have to go looking for it?" Her voice rose. "This was supposed to be a vacation! We weren't supposed to do anything but relax!"

Guaraha was next to her immediately, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Meru, we've been taught not to ignore things like prophecies. I mean, look at the Moon Child prophecy."

Meru sniffled.

"Besides, I'll travel with you, okay? It'll be a vacation, just…a moving one. There won't be any danger except for the normal monsters."

"Meru has a point however. How do we know the prophecy was meant for us? And who is the silver flame?" Albert asks.

"The prophecy was meant for you. Definitely." Rose spoke quickly. "You were the ones who defied fate and fought with passion. The silver flame…" She paused for half a second. "That must be Lloyd. I've always thought of him as a slender silver flame."

"He's dead!" Dart yelled and then caught himself. "Gods, another one resurrected? Did the guardians of the underworld take a day off!?"

"Speaking of the guardians…" Haschel looked at the ceiling. "I'm not sure which guardians she was talking about; we can ask her that when she's conscious. But she made it sound as if we were fighting the gods. 'A new trump card', that is like when someone has a trick up their sleeve. But we're not opposing the gods, are we?"

"It doesn't matter." Rose interrupted him, stepping forward in her old manner of leadership/bossiness. It was perhaps in her personality, because she was used to orders. "We have to go to Gloriano and figure out the meaning of this prophecy anyway. Stop being a baby."

Now _this_ was the Rose they remembered!

"We'll wait until Shana recovers enough and then we'll go."

"Wait, Shana's not going." Dart said to Rose.

The woman steeled herself, lifting her head proudly in argument. "Of course she is. She's the one who made the prophecy."

"That doesn't mean she has to come. She's too frightened."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. She must come; the prophecy might have something to do with her."

"She's still weak from everything that happened."

"We'll protect her."

"That's funny, I don't remember you being able to protect anyone around you before."

Rose reeled back from that last remark as if Dart had slapped her across the face. Meru gasped and Dart looked horrified. 

"Rose…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Forgive me."

The dark-haired woman turned her face away, so that only Meru, standing next to her, could see her grimace. "Fine." She muttered. "Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't regret it later." She stalked off down the halls and Meru looked at Zieg, but he just shook his old head.

"Rose?" Meru stood in the open doorway to Rose's room for a moment before walking in, toward the woman at the desk. She was dressed in black today, and scrawling something archaic on a piece of paper angrily.

"Hi." She said shortly, continuing to scribble.

"Um…you okay?"

"Just peachy."

Meru had to smile at the sarcasm. "Well, Dart's bringing Shana along. We managed to convince him that it would be the wise thing to do. Zieg insisted on coming too, and said that even though he's getting old, he can still handle a sword. Albert decided to come along too, because Emille's skillful enough to handle all matters of the council."

Rose stood up, the piece of paper in her hand. She crumpled it up and threw it out the balcony doors. 

"That's littering." Meru reminded her.

"The servants will pick it up. That's their only purpose." Rose said bitterly, and Meru wondered what the meaning behind her words were. "Has Shana healed yet?"

"Yes. She's drinking some herbal remedy of Haschel's right now. She says that she doesn't remember anything that happened but she wants to come on the journey because she wants to know."

"Good." Rose nodded. "I'll go tell Darius and we'll start out at dawn tomorrow."

"Darius?" Meru frowned. "He's coming too? But—"

"Don't argue with me, Meru. I'm in a very bad mood." She said quietly. "Darius is coming if I'm coming. I want him along." 

The dancer lifted her hands. "Okay. Your choice. Can he fight?"

"With a bow and arrow. He'll learn as he goes along. It's supposed to be an easy quest." 

Meru swallowed and summoned up courage. "Why do you want him along? Do you have some feelings for him?"

To her surprise, Rose didn't whirl around and tell her that it was none of her business. She didn't glare and yell at her to get out. She simply looked thoughtful and said, "I'm not sure. A thousand years ago, I think I might have been attracted to him."

"You _think_?" Meru yelped incredulously.

"Yes, I think I was. I'm not all that experienced, my friend. I can't really understand. Surely you didn't know you loved Guaraha just at first sight?"

Without hesitating, the dancer automatically replied, "Yes."

She cast her a sideways glance, surprised. "You are very lucky then."

"Anyway, continue your story."

"There's nothing to tell. We were attracted to each other but we just… decided to keep it friendly as I left." She paused, swallowed. "Or rather I did. But I miss him. He's my friend, so I want him with me."

Meru shrugged. "Okay." 

For the first time that night, Rose turned to look at Meru. "I'm sorry, Meru. I know that this was supposed to be your vacation. I know how upset you are and I apologize for ruining your break."

The Wingly female ran forward and hugged her. "It's all right. I'm just glad you're back! The vacation's worth it to have ya back, Sissy!"

Though it was Rose herself who said that they would leave at dawn, she was still fast asleep by the time Meru came to wake her up, with the sun already hovering a good few meters off the ground.

"Hey!" She called as she opened the door. "Are you awake?"

Miranda came up behind her. "Is she?"

"No, she's still sleeping." Meru pointed. "She looks young, doesn't she?"

"Like a kid. But we have to leave now to get a good start before we take a break at the noon sun. Wake her up."

Reluctant to disturb her "sister's" peaceful sleep, Meru flew into the room and poked at Rose's shoulder. "Hey, Rose, wake up! Time to go! You're the one who said leave at dawn!" She hissed.

"Oh for crying out loud." Miranda said in disgust. "That will only make her more sleepy. Watch and learn. _Hey, Rose, wake up!_"

The woman sat up immediately, reaching for something at the bedside only to come up empty-handed, groaning in frustration. "Ugh. Old habits die hard. I keep thinking I have a sword." She rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"You said to leave at dawn. It's past dawn. We're all waiting for you."

Rose glanced at the window. "Oh, damn this mortal body. Lousy sleep-deprived body that doesn't even have its own alarm clock anymore…" She kept muttering as she dragged herself into the washing room and reappeared ten minutes later, refreshed and revitalized. It looked like she had borrowed one of Albert's fighting clothes, bland and unfeminine, but she made it curve while he could not, thankfully.

Downstairs, the entire party was already eating breakfast and Meru was slightly miffed that they had not waited.

"Is everyone coming?" Rose questioned, most pointedly not looking at Dart. She directed her question at Albert instead, who seemed to be second in command. Actually Rose had been second in command, but with her death, Albert took control when Dart couldn't.

"Everyone except for Emille and Tesalor. Guaraha and Zieg are coming as well, and I believe you requested that Darius come?"

"Yes. Is Shana coming?"

"Yes, she is." Dart answered. "She'll be traveling with us."

"Good." The exchange of words was brief and clipped and it made Meru feel slightly upset. Rose and Dart had always been very good friends—they all were—and it pained her to see them arguing.

"What's our plan?" She said quickly, to dispel the aura that was building up.

Albert seemed relieved to have found a way out as well. "Zieg says that he knows where we are going, so we'll listen to him. We're traveling north to the ocean, where I've arranged for the _Queen Fury_ to meet us. We'll travel past Illisa Bay and the Straits of Merzis, around northern part of Mille Seseau and dock in the north part of Ice Gloriano, crossing the snowfields on foot. Zieg will be our guide."

Rose nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "Very well. Do we leave soon? How long will this take us?"

"We leave as soon as breakfast is finished and Haschel is finished packing food for our journey. We can reach the ocean by late afternoon and the _Queen Fury_ will take…perhaps…five days to get to the Mille Seseau stop. We'll rest there for a night and then head out. It will take a little over a day to get to Ice Gloriano. It will take us…" The young king looked at Zieg.

"About two or three days, assuming the monsters are not savage." Zieg replied. "It will be a three-week round trip, approximately."

"That's good." Rose tilted her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose. Meru wondered what she was thinking about and why she was worried about this deadline.

"What about weapons? You and Zieg are unarmed, and though Darius has a bow, we haven't seen what he can do. And Guaraha."

"Hey, Guaraha's a Wingly!" Meru retaliated defensively. "You've seen what we can do!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy. What about the rest of you?"

"Zieg and I both know empty-handed fighting." Rose replied. "We're not amateurs. Darius has a bow and he'll improve when experience. Besides, there's the whole lot of you."

Rose's eyes flickered and again Meru had to wonder.

The trip to the ocean was more like a hike. 

Everyone was chattering about trivial things, and for once Meru was silent. She listened to Shana's questions instead.

"Is something wrong?" Guaraha asked, slowing the pace to walk beside her. "You're not usually so quiet."

She shook her head. "No. It's fine."

"It's not like you to hide things inside and keep secrets from me, Meru."

"Well…I'm just wondering. Three people have been resurrected and that totally weirds me out. Not a day after they arrive there's a strange prophecy that we're chasing. Tell me that's a coincidence."

Guaraha shrugged. "I don't know. You're one of them who saved the world, Meru. All I know is that I'm staying by you. Whatever weirds you out will weird me out too, okay? We'll face it together."

She grinned, gripping his hand. "Thanks."

Idly she noticed that Zieg was speaking with Shana instead of Rose. In the day that he had been back, Zieg had grown fond of his daughter-in-law and approved of her marriage to his son. Meanwhile, Rose did not spend most of her time with him, but instead with Darius.

__

Had their relationship been a sham? Meru wondered._ That's impossible. Rose remained for eleven thousand years for him. I saw the way her eyes flashed hurt and disbelief when he blasted her in Zenebatos. I heard how she screamed at him for forgetting her in Mayfil. I sensed her sadness as she cradled his head in her lap in the core of the Moon. No, their relationship was one of the few genuine things in the world. But…now what?_

It's none of your business. They'll figure it out on their own. Her mind told her. Kindly she told it to shut up and walked over to Rose, excusing her from Guaraha.

"Hi." She said. "Can I talk to you, Rose?"

Rose looked surprised. "Of course. Excuse me, Dar."

A way away from the party but still close enough not to be lost or attacked, Meru spoke. "You call him Dar?"

"All his friends do."

"You seem awfully close to him."

Rose's eyes narrowed, smoke-colored. "What are you implying, Meru?"

She almost faltered underneath the fiery gaze, _almost_. But she tossed her head back and lifted her little chin proudly. "I'm not implying anything. I'm asking, is your relationship with Dart's father fake?"

The other woman stumbled backwards, gripping her head in both hands.

Meru ran forward, afraid that she had hurt her psychically. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Rose shrugged out of her grip, putting her hands loose at her sides, though her fingers were curled. "All right, you want an answer? Yes. My relationship with Zieg is a fake."

Well, she didn't expect such a forthright answer. "What?"

"It's a fake. A sham, a farce, a fraud, a fakery, a façade, a phony relationship." Rose rattled off the synonyms with devastating calmness. "You wanted an answer, you got it. It's fake."

"But how?"

"I assume you mean why. I loved him, that I will admit. I loved him with all my heart and soul when we were Dragoons. I loved him for the eleven thousand years after that. I loved him when we met again in life. But during death, I saw things I wish I didn't. I felt strange emotions and the love just extinguished, painfully, the way a candle does in a drizzle."

"Now you love Darius?" Meru could not stop the question from spilling out of her betraying mouth.

Rose glared at her. "I'm not some sort of whore that exchanges one man for another."

"I didn't say that!" 

"I'm not sure, Meru." Rose continued as if the last two sentences did not exist. "But all I know is that nothing is the same as it was before."

"So why still call each other fond names? Why not just tell everyone and just cut off the entire blasted thing?"

"They all know that it was the driving force behind the reason of why I joined all of you in the journey. They would think little of me if I told them that I was ending the relationship as if it was nothing more than a simple little puppy crush." Rose paused. "Again, I admire your relationship with Guaraha. You're both honest with each other, sincere.

"Damn it, I hate this mortal body!" Rose screamed, kicking at a boulder. She limped off that foot as pain bloomed. "Stupid lousy mortal body!"

Meru blinked, stunned by Rose's sudden change in mood. She could only watch as Rose paced around like a frustrated jungle cat, ranting. "I hate being mortal! Before, I knew what I fought for. I knew what to do. Everything was laid out for me, and waiting for my help. Now I get hurt so easily and I don't know which way to go!" 

Silence was for only a few seconds before Rose spoke again, much calmer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have an outburst like that. It's just stress. Pay no attention to it. Let's get back to the others before they wonder what happened to us."

Dazed, Meru ran to catch up.

Meru hated boats. Especially the _Queen_ _Fury,_ she decided with a passion.

Though ships glided on water, she hated them because it was all cramped and bunched together with terrible air and terrible food and she couldn't feel the water. And the _Queen Fury_ was especially not-her-favorite because it was a hunk of wood and metal, and ugly, not at all like some of the boats she had seen while swimming in the ocean. 

Frustrated, she spent most of her time on the deck with Shana and Guaraha. Once she and her fiancé had grown wings and tried to fly off the cooped-up feeling. But the _Queen_ _Fury_ had been too fast for their wings and they had to exert more energy than logical to catch up. Now she was confined to the ship, as per Dart's orders.

Making a swirling motion with her hands, she lifted ten gallons of ocean onto the deck, making it hover but not quite touch. Focusing her mind she manipulated it, first transforming it into the shape of Regole, her water Dragon, then a sleek dolphin, then a predatory hawk, before grinning and tossing it, the entire ten gallons at Guaraha.

"_Hey!"_

Meru giggled and ran off before he could recover.

"Hello?" She knocked on the door. "Zieg?"

The old man opened the door. "Hello…Meru?"

"Yep, that's me. I have a question."

"Of course." He held open the door and she walked in. She admired his neatness. 

She turned and asked him with surprising bluntness, "You don't love Rose, do you?"

She watched him flinch at her question. "You're more perceptive than you let on."

"I talk a lot but it doesn't mean that I don't observe." Her voice was a childish giggle, but her eyes focused on him in a way that made him feel unnerved. "You don't, do you?"

"No probably not." He answered honestly.

She met his eyes directly, unafraid. "If it was a choice between Rose and Claire, which one would you choose?"

Zieg laughed and shook his head. "I've been faced with that decision more than once."

"Well, which one?"

He stared at her. "Do me a favor, young Meru, and just leave it as it is."

"No. Rose is my friend. You could be too. And I like to help people."

"You can help us by leaving us alone. We have to figure it out for ourselves. Child, you're still so young. Go enjoy your own life instead of worrying about those of people who have already died and came back."

Defeated, Meru left.

The visit to Deningrad was warm despite its cold weather. Meru loved Queen Theresa and her kindness, and she loved having her feet on earth instead of metal. She loved how the other Sacred Sisters emanated warmth. She didn't even mind the icy wind, really. 

Because of their long journey before, this was a quick one, only three weeks round. What happened on the _Queen Fury_ was boring. There were no arguments, thank the gods, but nothing interesting either, until they docked.

It was too dark to head out anyway by the time they reached land. Meru was just about to snuggle into her own bed when she heard a scream.

"Oh gods!" She had to swear lightly as she leapt out of her room and ran down the halls barefoot until she reached Shana's room.

Dart was already there, holding her tightly as she convulsed. Was she having a seizure? Meru lightly probed with her mind and recoiled. 

__

Damn! Meru was not usually one to curse, but this was too shocking. Shana's mind was in turmoil. Obviously someone's mind was affecting her, though she may be mortal. Someone was reaching into her mind and poisoning her. It was like swimming in a void of darkness. Meru knew the feeling because Melbu Frahma had poisoned her the same way in the final battle. She had fought it off but Shana was a mortal, inexperienced.

__

Rose! Rose would know what to do!

Meru turned on her heel and dodged around Kongol and Miranda. Rose's room was near the deck. She burst in the unlocked door.

"Rose!" She yelled. "Rose!"

But Rose didn't hear her. Meru skidded to a stop, confused. Rose was only a meter away; it was impossible that she didn't hear her. But she was sitting on a clear spot in the floor, her legs crossed and her hands clasped in front of her as if beseeching some unknown power. Her eyes were closed and she seemed totally oblivious.

Meru calmed down enough to realize that the air was swarming with magic, so powerful that she nearly choked on it. A strange and foreign spell, full of energy and Spirit. A human could have been able to sense it.

"Rose?" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

Knowing that some spells were so powerful the caster was oblivious to the world, Meru walked over and shook her friend. Rose's head lolled on her neck but her lips were still murmuring things that Meru could not hear. Taking a lesson from Miranda, the Wingly bunched up her fingers and poked Rose as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Ow!" The other woman became conscious almost immediately. "What the hell? Meru, what are you doing here?"

"What were you doing?" Meru retorted, her voice a quiet whisper.

"It was a spell I was casting. It's very powerful, as you no doubt had sensed." Rose answered easily. "What is it? You look ill."

Shana came back into Meru's mind and she started flying in her anxiety. "That's right! Something's wrong with Shana! Do you know what's wrong with her?" 

"Calm yourself. I have to see her first. Where is she?" Rose was already moving, and Meru ran to keep up.

"It looks like she's in another trance mode…" Rose said. "But her mind doesn't feel like it. She's experiencing…_something_. I'm not sure what it is, but it's powerful. It's a mind that poisoning her. I think someone's attacking her psychically."

"Why would they do that?" Dart asked, his breathing uneven. "She's a mortal now, and no longer the Moon Child."

When Rose didn't reply immediately, Guaraha did. "Shana may be mortal now, but she's got a very sensitive mind. She's also a prophetess. Her Spirit being aligned with someone else's could result in a massive increase in that other person's Spirit." 

He paused at all the blank faces and rephrased his words. "She's being poisoned so someone can steal her powers."

"Shana?" Dart smoothed his wife's hair away from her forehead. "Can you hear me?"

"Aah…" She was alternately groaning and screaming in pain. "It's dark in here, Dart…"

"I know, sweetheart. Can you tell us anything else? What's happening?"

Meru watched in horror as Shana's condition worsened. She twisted from side to side on the bed and her mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Her eyes showed white and her nose was bleeding. "Bad powers…" She whispered. "Evil… darkness…too strong…"

"Shana, child," Zieg said gently. "What _color_ is it? A sensitive mind can tell who it is by mind color."

"Dark…" Shana repeated. "It's so dark…the past is haunting…and it hurts… I want to go home…why won't you let me go home? It's so dark…" She paused, tried to swallow. Meru pressed her fists to her mouth to keep from sobbing. Shana looked like she was in such terrible pain and no one could do anything about it. She was writhing and screaming and no one could help her! 

"Black powers…" Shana finally whispered. Her seizure seemed to be lessening now. "Dark…violet…dark…" The twisting disappeared as quickly as it had come, as if someone had struck her mind with a powerful blow and Shana had stopped resisting, giving in to complete unconsciousness. 

__

Dark violet? Meru turned to the only person who had that color in all of eternity. 

Her mouth was open in an O but there was otherwise no expression on her face. Her voice was smooth, not nervous as she replied. "She's delirious and ranting." Rose explained calmly. "You can't possibly believe her."

Dart's face was unforgiving. Meru had never seen him look so deadly angry, except for that time in the Death Frontier, when he had told them to leave while he fought Rose. He had that same look on his face, terrible. "She may be delirious but she is a prophetess. And you're the only one who holds the dark violet Dragoon color. It's been yours since the beginning and no one else has handled it."

Rose made a sound like an indignant parrot and looked around as if she expected this to be a joke. A slight smile formed on her lips and disappeared as she saw that no one else was smiling. "You can't be serious!" She yelped, her composure lost. "You honestly think I poisoned Shana!"

Meru saw the way her eyes darted back and forth and her legs bunched like a trapped panther. She'd been through this before, she realized, being accused and frightened. 

Rose glanced at Zieg but he was looking at his son and daughter-in-law. She slid her gaze over to Meru for help.

__

I should help her, but…maybe…it **is **possible…

Meru turned her face away.

Rose's jaw clenched. "I don't believe this!" She yelled, turning and walking away furiously. 

Meru immediately felt guilty. _Rose is like my sister!_ But doubt gnawed annoyingly at her mind. _But…she is the one that held the Dark Violet color. No one else ever had it; no one ever inherited it. And the past…Rose was always a part of the past. And…she was always complaining about being mortal. Shana's power could make her more than mortal. And she came back from death…and she's always been a great actress. This would have been a piece of cake for her. And she was the first to find Shana with the prophecy that led us here. And…oh gods and Archangel…_

"Dart," She whispered urgently. "When I went to go get Rose, she was working on a spell. She didn't even wake up when I yelled out at her. It was so powerful she didn't know what was going on."

The warrior looked at her for half a second before comprehending her words. Something flashed in his eyes, something dangerous that made Meru regret telling him. "Albert," Dart said tightly. "Station your guards around the ship. She can't leave."

The King had a pained look on his face. "Dart…"

"Albert, please. I don't trust her anymore."

The young sovereign sighed and did as his friend asked.

Darius was surprised at the hurricane of fury and tears burst into his room.

"Lady Rose!" He stood up and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist, something she had never done before. He stood still, stunned. "Rose?"

She was shaking with tears or fury, he couldn't tell, her face buried in his shirtfront and her fingers gripping the fabric of his collar.

"Are you all right?" Awkwardly, she smoothed down her hair until she stopped shaking in anger.

"No. I'm not all right." She said, her voice still muffled by his shirt. "I need to get out of here."

"We can go up to the deck if you want." Darius offered. "The air is better there."

She shook her head furiously and let go of him, stepping away. She looked like a baby chick, with her hair ruffled like down and a petulant pout making her look like a child. "No. I need to get away from here." She repeated. "Away from this ship, these people! I have to go!"

Surprisingly, Darius didn't yell or convince her to stay. He merely nodded and asked, "Can you get to your room?"

"No. There are guards everywhere."

"That's fine. We can use the sheets as packs and you can wear my clothes. I've got extras. We'll steal food and water on the way out. And we can hunt. I've been practicing with my bow, and I swiped a dagger from the chef. You can have it."

Rose watched in admiration as he moved calmly and dutifully, packing the bags and clothes without complaint. He didn't even hesitate or have a hint of reluctance about him. He was always doing things for her, so kindly and without thought of repayment. If she could she would reward him, but she was nothing but mortal now. There was nothing she could give him as gratitude for the things he did for her, with that kind little smile that he was giving her now as he handed her the lighter of the two bags.

She took it, feeling its rough softness in her hands. "You're really coming with me?"

He nodded and her eyes betrayed her tearful gratefulness as she embraced him tightly. "Thank you."

Darius blinked in surprise as he returned the hug. "Um…you're welcome. Don't worry about it. I came back here for _you_. I'm not letting you get away."

His words unnerved her and she pulled away. "Come on."

"Oh, come on, Mei," Guaraha pleaded desperately as he watched her fly around by the ceiling in rapid circles. "Stop sulking. You did what you had to do. She could be dangerous."

"I know!" Meru wailed, landing heavily on her toes. "But she's my sister and I feel like a creep!"

"She's not a Wingly; she's not your sister."

She glared at him, but it lacked force. "Family isn't always blood." She sighed. "I still feel bad. I'm gonna go talk to her."

The parchment felt suddenly cold in Meru's hands and she yelled for Guaraha.

He came running instantly. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Wordless, she shoved the note in her fiancé's face and watched him read it. She had found it in Darius's room. Of course Rose would go to the only friend who hadn't betrayed her. 

There was no indication on whom the letter was for or who wrote it, but Meru recognized Rose's delicate print.

I can't stay where I'm not trusted. I thought that for the first time in eleven thousand years I had met people I could trust and that they would trust me back. I guess I was wrong as usual. But for the sake of what I think we used to have, I'm giving you a fair warning. If you send guards after my friend and I, we will not hesitate to kill, in self-defense.

There was writing but Meru couldn't read it. A drop of black liquid had dried on the very bottom, Rose's blood, she knew. It was how she had signed her papers. 

She exchanged shocked glances with Guaraha for a moment and then raced down the hallway.

"Dart!" 

"I had forgotten how cold it was here…" Rose shivered as she pulled her cloak closer around her. It was actually a bed sheet but she and Darius had had to make do with what was available to them. "I'm freezing, and I can't feel my hands."

Darius looked at her sideways. "It's cold, but not _that_ cold. I would have thought you would be used to it as a warrior."

"I'm adjusting to the change. My body is weaker than even a normal human's is. I'm mortal now, Dar, you keep forgetting that."

"That's because you sure as hell don't seem it. You look exactly the same, if not more beautiful."

She felt color rising to her cheeks at his open flirting, but it was destroyed when she sneezed three times in a row.

"Wow, you must be really cold. Maybe we should find shelter until dawn."

"No." Rose said immediately. "We're not far enough from the _Queen Fury_. Those guards won't stay knocked out forever. They'll send people after us, despite my note, I'm sure of it. After all, I'm the person who poisoned their leader's beloved wife." Her voice was bitterly sarcastic. "I can't believe that they would think I would do such a thing." She sneezed again and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Maybe you should get longer pants." Dar suggested. "I have a few pairs in my bag. Let's rest, okay?"

"In another kilometer or two." She said tersely, and he couldn't argue.

"Father, what does this say?" Dart pointed to the bottom of the paper. Meru now recognized as the archaic writing that Rose had been scribbling after Dart had snapped at her.

Zieg took it gently and read out loud. "Zieg, stay with your son. I'm sure the both of you deserve it. As for our own problems, I release you from our engagement. I know you don't want it, and honestly, neither do I. I know that you still love Claire. It's why you chose her. You'll be with her again, and it will be perfect. Enjoy life, darling."

Meru grabbed two handfuls of her platinum hair and tugged hard, whining. "I should have stood up for her. Now she's gone!"

"That's _good_." Dart spoke harshly. "She injured Shana so deeply that Shana hasn't even woken up yet. The part about not sending guards seems like a threat. But she's mortal and so is her lover Darius. She won't be able to stand up to us. We will be able to overtake them easily."

"No." Albert held up a hand. 

Meru's heart leapt. Could someone actually be defending Rose?

"Rose is a warrior. Or at least, she was. She'll expect an attack." The king continued. "We shouldn't waste time sending troops to find her. She'll show up at the prophecy place anyway. We can get her there. It'll save us time and force."

__

Oh. Her hope deflated. 

"We'll head out at first light of dawn for where Zieg directs us." Dart says. "Leave Rose out of your minds. We'll deal with her when we catch up to her. Shana will come with us. I'll bring her along. I have a feeling we'll need her. The guards are to stay here. I mean no offense, but we will probably get along faster with them. More rations."

Desperate, Meru looked at Zieg, but he was only staring at the note, his face completely expressionless. Didn't he care what happened to the woman that he once loved?

The others, the once-friends that had loved Rose before, were now also standing without a word of protest. Sure, they all looked guilty and seemed to be fighting tears or retching, but they didn't utter a single word to help Rose.

But then again, wasn't that was she herself was doing?

"Ah-choo!" By now Rose's nose was red and stuffed and her hair was disheveled and her eyes were blurry, and Darius thought it was extremely cute. Before, she was perfect as a goddess, flawless, unable to show anything wrong. But now she was a normal human, with a cold. It made her vulnerable, and he was almost relieved, that he could do something to help her.

"Here." He reached into his bag and pulled out the thickest pair of breeches he could find. "I won't look."

They had decided on a grove of oaken trees as shelter, and Rose ducked behind one of them with an extra pair of Darius's pants over her arm. Sneezing again, she decided that her body was much too delicate. She would need to exercise more, in order to get halfway to the shape she was as a Dragoon.

She tugged off her boots and shorts and pulled on the pants, immediately grateful for the warmth. It took away some of the cold from her legs and she could shove her numbed hands into her pockets. 

She had highly overrated mortality.

It was strange walking along without Rose, Meru decided.

Which was really ridiculous if she thought about it. She'd gone two years without seeing her supposed "sissy" and true, the death had been rather tough to accept at first, but life had gone on, as it always does. 

But now that she _knew_ Rose was back, and not with them, the feeling made her squirm as she walked. Or maybe that had something to do with the heaviness of the traditional Wingly robe she was garbed in. Guaraha had _insisted_ that she wear something warmer for the cold weather, and gave her one of his robes. It was a bit too large for her and far too heavy. 

Every time she brought up Rose's name, the others would shy away. Albert stuck with Dart now, the two of them and Zieg forming some sort of war council, always debating about battle techniques. Kongol and Haschel would pretend not to hear her question, switching to another topic. They always looked uneasy. When she tried to speak with Miranda the first time, the Sacred Sister's face had twisted in pain and she snarled, "Don't mention that traitor witch." Meru didn't ask her after that.

Guaraha was the only one who would listen to her lamenting all the time, and he did it without a complaint. She was really was glad to have him. Fondly she remembered the times that they had spent together growing up, sibling feelings slowly deepening into love. She had to smile, grateful for something to ease her mind into more familiar, less painful thoughts. 

"Oh thank the gods." Rose breathed. "Look. I think I can break the ice there and find some fish for a decent meal. Did you find shelter?"

"Yeah, what luck, I found an old cave a ways ahead." Darius came up beside her. "The ice is thin; it'll be easy. I'll get some wood for fire."

"Sure, go do that." Rose smacked the ice with a rock, breaking it and finding something to fish with. _This is not quite as glamorous as I thought it would be. Sure, I'm with Darius, and I've got my feelings sorted out. I don't even mind the whole monthly bleeding thing, really. But I kinda hoped that I would be with my…with the team…no, never mind that. It doesn't matter now. _

"Look out!" 

Darius's yell came too late for her to avoid the snow-white bear that had suddenly crept up upon her without her knowing. Reflexively, she pulled out the dagger in her boot, swept it upward. It caught the bear in the chest, spilling blood over her. The bear roared and brought down one heavy paw. She screamed as sudden pain started in her right thigh and spread outward over her body. 

She shifted her weight onto her right leg for a moment and struck out with her left in a stepping side kick. 

She herself kept forgetting the fact that she was mortal. Just a decade ago she could have shattered its sternum and gone clear through its spine, killing it instantly. Now all she ended up with was the bear stumbling backward a few steps and her landing on her side painfully. 

She screamed something she had never yelled genuinely for the past ten thousand years. "Help me!" 

And for the first time, her mortal life was in grave danger.

Not just from the bear. She had forgotten how thin the ice was. The ice, unable to hold her weight, cracked. She screamed as it collapsed. 

The water was so cold that she was stunned. Then the current swept her downstream and the real fear set in. Kicking to the surface, she pounded the ice with one tiny fist.

__

Cold… She couldn't feel her own body anymore, despite her furious kicking. And now the pain in her lungs was more terrible than the feel of the blood leaving her legs and filling the water around her with red. She needed air. She pounded the ice again. Her eyes began to feel heavy and the blows became weaker.

__

So tired…

She closed her eyes. _I'll take a nap. It doesn't matter anymore._

"Rose!" _Oh **gods**…_

He saw her swipe at the bear and fall. He watched in horror as the ice cracked and she fell through.

Dropping the wood and the packs, dodging around the bear, he dove into the lake.

__

Shit! Cold!

Where is she? The light filtering through the ice was dimmed, and he couldn't see her. His body was numb now as he swam downstream, letting the current increase his speed. Rose would have been dragged downstream; she wasn't strong enough to fight it, especially since she was still adjusting to the change and more vulnerable than normal humans. But was she still struggling now?

Despair was a bitter taste in his mouth as he swam further. _Where** is **she?_ He coughed suddenly, accidentally sucked in a mouthful of water and swallowed.

__

Wait a minute…it has a metallic tinge…

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the light. Instead of the dull whitish color it was before, it was slightly pink. Blood, perhaps? Fueled with hope, he added a burst of speed.

"Rose!" Darius almost yelled out her name when he saw her before he remembered that he was underwater.

__

Oh gods… She was slack and weak, her limbs spread out, her eyes closed. She was drifting slowly downward, her dark hair fanning against her pale skin. She was completely lost and given up. 

He kicked harder, down, toward her. The pressure in his ears grew and so did the pain in his lungs. He looped an arm around her waist and grabbed a handful of her long hair. With a good grip, he kicked upward.

__

Stupid, stupid, **stupid! **How could he have left her by herself? Of course she would have gotten in trouble; she wasn't used to being a weak mortal.

He added another burst of speed and rammed the ice with his shoulder. Pain flared, but the ice cracked. Letting go of her hair, Dar punched at the hard crystals and they snapped apart.

Air was a welcome friend, rushing into his lungs. He tossed Rose onto the ice and pulled himself up, dragging the both of them to solid ground before the ice would crack again.

__

Oh shit.

Rose's leg was bleeding, though the cold water had probably staunched it for now. She was banged up and bruised in several places from where the water had smashed her against rocks or the ice, and her fists were red from trying to break the ice. But the worst thing was when he checked for a pulse and it wasn't there.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you aren't dying on me." He growled. "Come on, Rose, get up! You're a warrior; you're not going down so easily, right?"

He remembered centuries ago, when he was a child in his mortal life. His mother had been drowned by a water creature that had kept her under for too long. He remembered his father pounding on her chest furiously, breathing for her, trying to wake her up. He remembered his own fear as his sister clutched at his hand. He had lost his mother that day. 

He was _not_ going to lose Rose now.

__

Father breathed for Mother. Pounded on her chest. _Kristoff had taught me how to perform CPR long ago. I still remember._

Clasping his hands tightly, he pushed down on Rose's chest, firmly, trying to get her heart to start beating again. _Come on, pretty warrior, you're not dying._ Again, harder. Still nothing. He pinched her nose tightly, and put his mouth over hers. _Breathe!_ He exhaled his air into hers.

__

Figures. The first time I get to kiss her, she's not even conscious to feel it.

Breathe. Again. Despair. 

__

You're not going to die. Not while it took us so long to get back. 

Push down again. Her heart was strong, in all possible ways. It couldn't fail her now. 

__

You can't die. It breaks all the rules. Nothing exists.

Breathe for her again. Live for her. Die for her. Breathe!

__

I lost too many of my family. You're the only thing I have left. The only thing I lived for. 

He pushed down again, _hard._ Furious now, for her leaving him. _Breathe, damn you!_

She choked, spitting up water. Her entire body arched up and her eyes were shut tightly. Water was coming out of her mouth. She was choking on it, but spitting it up. Breathing!

He lifted her head into his lap, rubbing at her throat vigorously. "Easy now. Just breathe."

She didn't seem to hear him, just continued to cough. When she went limp, panic seized him, until he saw her breathing. Unconscious, that's all. Tired. 

He lifted her easily; she weighed nearly nothing even soaking wet. Slinging her over one shoulder, he walked back toward the cave that he had found. He was only a farmer, but after she had left him, he had loved hunting better. He had gotten better with his sense of direction and he was sure that the cave was this way. 

Darius smiled at what he saw. Gently easing her onto her back, he left her for a moment to get the packs and the wood, undisturbed by the bear that was now out of the way. Picking her up again, he headed for the cave and began a fire.

"Dart? Can we talk?" 

__

Uh-oh. He turned to see the Wingly fluttering just a foot above the ground. She looked serious and sad. Damn, he hated seeing Meru like that, solemn and weary. It wasn't his fault, after all. But every time he looked at her, she was always looking back with something that told him she wished he had misunderstood.

"Father, would you excuse me?" Dart nodded to Zieg and walked away a little, Meru trailing behind limply. "What is it, Meru?"

She swallowed uneasily. "Do you really think Rose did it?"

Dart averted her gaze. It was too terrible to look into her trusting eyes and sense her hurt at betrayal. "Honestly? Yes. Shana said so, and I believe her. Look, Rose was my friend, but I'm the leader of this group. I have to do things that are best for this group. Rose was a danger, that's why we had to make her leave. Do you understand this?" He spoke to her as if she was a child.

The Wingly representative kept her head tilted down. "Yes." She answered quietly. "But…what if we made a mistake?" She grabbed his hands. "It's possible, right?"

Dart shrugged. "Perhaps. If it is, then we'll rectify it. But right now, we can't risk it, with Shana so vulnerable. The most important thing is to find the location of the prophecy. All of us have a feeling that it's something that will help us, especially because of that 'trump card' that it speaks of."

"Dart?" She whispered. "When we meet her again—"

"Meru—"

"_You know we will!_" She shrieked, her voice rising above those in the team so that everyone stopped and looked at her.

She smoothed down her platinum-blue hair and spoke in a quieter voice. "When our paths cross with hers again—and you know they will—what are we going to do? Are we to kill her?"

Dart looked away from her inquisitive gaze. "I don't know, Meru. We'll figure out along the way, I guess. Let's just stick with one thing at a time. One step at a time."

It was so _cold_ when she woke up. 

She was moving without moving. He was moving her. She forced her eyes open. "Darius?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Are you okay?"

"It's cold. I'm wet. What happened?"

"You fell in the lake." Dar replied calmly. "I went in and got you out. Hold on, I'm making a fire now."

The warmth wasn't nearly enough to chase the coldness out of her body but it was welcome nevertheless. "My leg is bleeding." 

"I know." He paused and spoke tentatively. "I need you to take off your pants."

She gave him a horrified look, shrinking away to the cave wall.

"Not because of that." He assured her calmly. "Look, your leg's bleeding and you're going to die if you don't get it treated. I'll turn my back. Here's another pair of pants and healing salve. Take care of it by yourself. If you need help, you can call me, but I won't look unless you ask, okay?"

Rose shifted her weight slightly, and the wound, which had begun to staunch, bled anew. She screamed. Darius flinched at the terrible sound.

She gasped his name and he was there in an instant, holding her hand.

"I'm going to life you up by your arms. Put your weight on your left leg. Then do what I saw, all right? Mom did this go Kata once, when my sister sprained an ankle."

He was slow and gentle as he lifted her onto her left leg. She eased the waistline of the pants down and gingerly sat back down. Darius helped to untangle it from her ankles before he sat next to her and applied healing salve to her wound, awkwardly patting her hand when she hissed in pain. His movements were gentle yet firm as he bound the deep gash in her thigh.

She grabbed his hand when the numbness sank in and he didn't pull away. He kept his promise; he was nothing but respectful to her. He didn't try to take advantage of the situation, as some—most—men would have. He merely helped to bind the wound and comfort her and nothing else. Chivalrous, she realized with a smile.

"Wait a moment for the salve to dry." He told her, turning away so that he wouldn't have to look at her. "Wring out your clothes; I don't want you to get hypothermia."

His back to her, he pulled off his shirt and squeezed the water out of before putting it near the fire to dry and donning a new shirt, thicker than that one. He heard Rose do the same, the slap of water against the ground.

A few seconds later he heard a rock crash against the side of the cave, and screaming.

Rose was flinging all the rocks near her to the far wall of the cave. Her face twisted in fury as she screamed. A string of words that were probably curses in the archaic languages transpired before she switched back to Common.

"I can't even defeat a lousy bear! _Me!_ Guardian of darkness, original Dragoon, master of the Vassal Dragon, Black Monster, Rose of the ancient powers!" She picked up a particularly heavy rock and hurled it. It cleaved as it hit the wall. "I used to be a fine warrior. I was proud of my skills! Now I can't fight for my life! I'm _weak_! _Useless!_"

Wisely, Darius waited until she had ran out of rocks before walking over and sliding an arm around her slim shoulders. She was rigid.

"Here, put on a new pair of pants. The salve should have dried." When she did so, he continued, "Put your arms around my neck."

"Why?" She asked coldly.

"Trust me, will you? I'll show you something that will make you feel better."

She did so and he carried her out of the cave, away from the warmth of the fire. She shivered and squirmed.

Darius contemplated their relationship as he walked. Before, a thousand years ago, it had been friendly, and though he had been attracted to her, there was never this sweet tension that he was feeling now. He had never felt like this before, not even to her. But everything changed now. Why? Was it because he knew that she was no longer bound to Zieg? Or was it just that his emotions had changed?

"Hey." He shook her slightly, as she had been falling asleep. "We're here. Look down."

She shifted in his arms and looked at the ground.

A mass of white and red lay there, white fur stained with slick red blood.

Rose stared at it for a long time before turning her face back to him, her eyes shining. "Did you do that for me?" She whispered.

"No. You did it yourself."

"I did?"

"Yes." Darius gave her a smile. "Seems you're not as weak as you thought. It was merely the ice that defeated you, my lovely warrior. You defeated the bear."

A slow smile spread across her face, one of the most precious things he had ever seen before. "Thank you." she said to him quietly.

By the time he brought them both back to the cave, she was half-asleep. Gently he propped her against the wall. 

"You are too kind to me, Darius." She murmured sleepily. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Yes, you do." He disagreed, looking at her eyelids shutting. "I think I should show you how deep our friendship goes."

She came fully awake when she felt the pressure of his lips on hers. She pushed him away but instead curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him close, breathing in the scent of him. He was soft and sweet and tender. There was something about him, something Zieg could never give her. She needed him for her existence, to convince her reality. She let her finger trace the fine curve of his jawbone and sighed. He recaptured her mouth, more fiercely this time, and she pulled back.

"I'm not desperate." She told him flatly.

He smiled. "I know."

"I don't believe in premarital sex. And we're not even engaged."

"Is that an invitation?"

He watched in amusement as she glared at him before gently gathering her in his arms again, resting his chin on top of her head. She fit perfectly with him. He felt her smile on his neck. "Little flower, don't worry. I do not intend to do anything of that sort with you tonight. Think of this as snuggling from the cold."

She slipped her arms around his waist. "Is this a mortal thing?"

"What?"

"This…snuggling. Mortals do it often?"

"I guess."

"It's warm. It's another good thing about mortality." 

Darius held her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. This was the woman he had come back for and nothing, not even her friends, could stop him from being with her. 

Shana awoke when they were halfway to the location.

Meru was sulking alongside Guaraha, tripping over the long robes, watching Dart and Zieg, when Kongol gave a bark. Since he was strong, large, and kind, he had volunteered to carry Shana.

"Dart?" She called sleepily and her husband was pushing his way through the group toward her, rubbing her hands together.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." She smiled and looked around. "Where's Rose?" Her face changed, alarmed. "What happened? Dart, someone's magic poisoned me! I t—"

"We know. It was Rose. You told us."

Shana's brow furrowed and she looked around again. "_I_ told you? When?"

"You were screaming it."

"But it _wasn't_ Rose! What did I say?" Shana demanded.

"You kept saying dark violet when we asked you what color the mind was."

"Oh, Dart," Shana sighed sadly as she stood firmly on her own two feet. "I wasn't saying dark violet. I was saying violet…dark."

"What's the difference?" Meru asked impatiently.

"I wasn't referring to dark as the deepness in color like Rose. I meant dark as in evil. An evil Violet Dragoon of the past. Kanzas. Dart, it was Kanzas, not Rose!"

__

Not Rose…not Rose…

She now realized that to a normal person this would sound extremely ridiculous. Basing an entire trial upon the _color_ of a _mind_? But they weren't normal people. They were Dragoons, and the mind color was essential. But…the color had been wrong.

"Wait a minute!" Meru's wings came unbidden and she rose into the air. "Are you saying that we lost one of our best friends because of a stupid _grammar_ mistake?! I don't believe this!"

She flew off as fast as she could, her wings beating out her anger as she searched for her friend.

"Rose!" The voice caused her to waken, her head still pillowed against Darius' side. Rose?" 

__

Uh-oh, I know that voice. 

Darius stirred and she sat up immediately, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Shh!" She hissed urgently. "Quiet."

"Rose, please come out." Meru wailed. 

The emotion in her voice almost made Rose crawl out of the cave and hug her "sister", to forget what had happened and to go back to the warmth of the team of friends.

But she knew she couldn't.

Centuries upon centuries of tough training on her emotions made her stay still. The warmth was not for her, as she had told Dart before, in one of her rare defenseless moments of trust. 

"Rose?" Meru's voice was farther away. Now that Rose was mortal her mind wasn't so easy to track. Good. 

She waited until she was sure the Wingly was gone before taking her hand away from Darius' mouth and gingerly standing up. "We have to get moving. If Meru's patrol is over here then they are too close. We have to go."

"I would say that your leg hasn't healed yet, but that's not going to stop you, is it?"

"No. Let's go."

Limping painfully, furious at her weakness, she stalked off across the fields. Darius was half a step behind her, knowing her enough to leave her alone in her silent seething, and yet a good enough friend to be ready in case her leg failed her. 

They had to get to the prophecy place before the team did. Their "lives" depended on it.

__

Damn it, I **warned** them! I really tried to help them, really. I guess they didn't deserve my trust after all.

"I couldn't find her!" Meru reported angrily as she flew back to the group. "Not a trace of her."

"They must be far ahead of us." Albert deduced mildly. "Or perhaps they are simply hiding."

The Wingly female flew in circles in the sky, something she did when she was upset or anxious or both. Guaraha watched her carefully. He had seldom—if ever—seen Meru this upset before. She had let her hair loose and it streamed behind her as she pirouetted in the air. Dancing was a good way to let out all emotions, she once told him. She would also do that if she was angry.

Shana sighed and looked around her. Haschel was crouching, staring, mesmerized at a rock in front of him, though she would bet that his thoughts were on anything but that rock. Dart and Zieg were furiously discussing something, Dart's mouth twisted in a frown and his father shaking his head. Albert was wringing the hem of his cape in his gloved hands, looking pitiful. Guaraha was watching Meru fly in circles until she grew dizzy and had to rest, and Kongol had Miranda boosted up on his shoulders, where she served as brief lookout from that height. All of them were agitated and worried, sulking.

Because of something that she had said. A stupid little grammar mistake, as Meru had said. Shana had never stressed reading and writing as the most important things in life, but she now swore that when they returned to Seles she would retake all the educator's courses in grammar and spelling again.

__

Because of me, they're all upset. Dart blamed one of his best friends, Zieg deserted his fiancée, Rose is gone, and Soa only knows what else will happen. I'm always getting in the way.

She laid one tiny hand on the heavy Wingly robe. "Guaraha," She said when he turned around. "I'm going to take a break for a while. Ask the others to wait for me? I'll come back as soon as I can."

Guaraha frowned. "But Lady Shana, you're injured and unarmed."

She held up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Besides, I'm getting pretty good at running from fights anyway. You should see my agility stats. I'm not injured. I merely had poison in my mind, which I've fought off now. Just tell Dart not to worry."

She had never called on her powers like _this_ before. The visions had always come to her unbidden, forcing their way into her mind and in back of her eyes. But she couldn't wait for that now. 

She wasn't as stupid as they all thought she was. She knew how Rose was feeling, and she knew that the dark-haired woman was mortal and vulnerable now. In all possible ways, since the man Darius was with her. He seemed like a decent man, but Rose was the type of person who changes other people.

She needed a vision _now._

Spirit… the term was not unfamiliar to her. Rose had mentioned it once, and the elements themselves had spoke of it often. 

Shana drew on that Spirit now, and on her own passion to help her friend. It was her chance to prove herself and her chance to ask.

__

Show me the mortal called Rose, the former Darkness Dragoon, the former Black Monster, a daughter of the ancient powers. Ice maiden that wields the darkness as a weapon, master of the Vassal Dragon Michael. She knew that when searching for someone, she had to be as specific as possible. _Show me the mortal called Darius, a young man from a thousand years past, former farmer in Ceplao; brother to Kata, a dead mortal._

It took such a long time that she thought she had failed. She was just about to get up and walk away in dejection when the vision burst in front of her eyes. Sweet pain flared along her body for half a second and the world flashed black and white before forming colors and feelings.

Shapes. A woman, slender, with a mass of black for hair. Redness on her leg, why? Blood? White for the snow around her. Amber for the man's hair and sepia for his pants. Blue and gold for the sky and sun reflecting of a small crest of hills near them. Feelings, more powerful and clear than the shapes. Pain and fury and rejection. Compassion and loyalty. Confusion. 

Shana gasped as she returned to her own mind. _The crest of hills…_

Her milk-chocolate eyes automatically trailed toward the shapes in the distance. Little ridges like the sheets of a bed after a restless sleep. _They're not far at all!_ She realized and steeled her small shoulders. She _wasn't_ weak and she would show them that. 

The temperature was higher than the days before, Rose realized. Either that or her body was becoming stronger. The cold wasn't as painful as it was before, but she was still grateful for Darius standing in front of her, shielding her from the icy wind. 

Vaguely she remembered last night, the snuggling. It had kept her warm and perhaps alive. Besides it was…comfortable. If it hadn't been for Meru's calls, she would have been very reluctant to detach herself. Human flesh was so soft, and despite Darius' muscled body, she fit into the curve of him perfectly, comfortably.

She admired his honor. He had not broken his promise, had not taken advantage of her weakened state of physical and emotional. Perhaps…

"Excuse me?"

Darius moved in front of Rose defensively, almost but not quite blocking her voice of Shana. The petite girl stood with her bow strung on her back with her arrows and her arms lax at her sides, completely harmless. She smiled. "Lord… Darius, was it? I would like to speak with Rose, if you would please to get out of the way?"

Rose nodded at his questioning look and he stepped back, beside her. "What is it, Shana?" She asked wearily. "Where are the others? Are they hiding over the hills, ready to come down and kill me as soon as I let down my guard?"

"No. The others don't know that I'm here. I come here of my own accord."

"Why?"

"To apologize."

The answer shocked the dark-haired woman into momentary silence. "What? Why?"

"Dart explained to me what happened when I woke up. I didn't mean to accuse you. And for the record, I wasn't. I wasn't trying to specify your color. I was merely stating the fact that it was violet _dark_ and not dark violet."

Rose paused, understood while it took the others longer. "Kanzas?"

"I think so. Were there any others?"

"…No. Not that I know of. The first one to take it was Doel." She paused again. "Why is he back? Is it another resurrection?"

"I don't know. But Rose…the others might come up with a logical reason."

"It will be too hard and suspicious for you to go running around being middleman for us."

Shana smiled. "I meant, come back with me. The others know that it wasn't you who poisoned me. They want you back."

Rose gave a hollow bitter laugh until she realized that Shana looked completely serious. "You must be joking! Why would I go back? Because they are my friends? How could they be my friends, when they didn't even give me a chance to explain and instead convicted me! They would have killed me, Shana, if not for Darius here." She reached her hand back and Darius took it.

"You are incorrect on one point. They would not have killed you. You would have been given a fair trial."

"The evidence pointed to me, no matter how circumstantial. It would not have been a trial of the law, Shana, but a trial of friendship and trust. It was not I that was guilty on that trial. It was the rest of them. Aside from my beloved Darius, not one of them stood up for me. Do you know how much that hurt? They helped to save me from myself, and their warmth was the last thing I knew before I died. I came back for them. And look what happens." Her voice had given out to a hoarse whisper by now and Darius stepped closer to her. "Why would I go back? Even if forgiveness was found on both parts, what would the point?"

Shana shook her head and reached out, taking Rose's hand, calmly. "Rose, you are asking something different from what we are talking about. I speak only of forgiveness and warmth. You are contemplating the meaning of life and death and that is something that no one but yourself can find your own answer to."

Rose tilted her head slightly and pulled her hand away. "Shana, please. I've already made my decision. Don't push it. I don't want to be with them again."

The other girl sighed and straightened. "Very well. But let me say one thing. True friendship has to have perils. They made a mistake. It happens. But they accepted you for what you were before, though they didn't have to. A true friend would give others a second chance. But then you claim not to be a true friend to any of us, so why should you care? Besides, you forget that the fate of the world is again in danger. If not for friendship then for the obligation that you have carried for thousands of years. But we can take of that ourselves. You've shrugged off the burden of the world now. See ya." She gave something of a smirk before turning and walking away. 

The girl contradicted herself. She gave meaningful convincing points and yet knocked them down by herself. What would be the point of that? 

To make Rose feel guilty? Because it sure as hell worked. 

She tightened her grip on Darius' hand until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, speaking. "Rose, you know that I stand on your side no matter what. I fight by your side. It comes down to the one choice. Would you rather that we stay here, hampered by nothing, free of obligation, enjoying a well-deserved rest and relaxation? Or should we go back to the world where it is duty and hurt, strife and fight? It comes down to you, Rose, and you know that there are good and bad to every side."

She released his hand, running her hand over her eyes. "I don't know. I'm tired of making choices like these, Darius." She sighed. "But I think that it is probably in my blood." She paused, turned to look at him. "You'll be with me?"

"Always."

"Then I want to go back."

He smiled. "You gonna give these boneheads another chance?"

"Yeah. Their little mortal lives deserve it." She grinned back and took his hand. "Walk with me?"


	2. Of Questions and Riddles

THE MEANING ****

THE MEANING 

Part Two: Questions and Riddles

"Shana!" Meru yelled. "Where have you been? We were scared out of our skins! Dart nearly got us to scour all of Ice Gloriano!" 

The other girl bowed. "I apologize. I had to take care of some personal business. But we can leave now. Which way is it?" She wasn't sure which way Rose and Darius were heading when she caught up with them. 

Meru cast a mock-glare at Shana's back before picking up her pack and rations. Another day of travel, bringing them closer to this unknown prophecy.

Zieg collected his pack and shouldered it. Dart had made sure they gave him the lightest of items to carry—the extra blankets—due to his age. "I think it's that way to the nort—" He stopped suddenly as his pointing finger actually pointed at something that stood at the top of the small hill and silhouetted against the sun.

Not a Wendigo. Something fiercer and much more dangerous in the same and different ways.

Rose stood there with her head held high and her back straight, like a queen who has been captured by enemy warriors. She was fighting to hold her lips in a straight line, obviously. Behind her was Darius, his hand around a bow and a dagger in his waist. 

"Rose!" Meru shrieked. "You're back!" Without thinking, she grew wings and flew over to her friend. 

Darius stepped in front of her, dagger raised to ward off the flying object hurtling toward them. Meru skidded to a stop. "Hey, what's the deal?"

Guaraha grabbed her arm and hauled her back a few paces, down to the ground. 

"Easy." He murmured to her. 

"Hello." Rose said formally, like a stranger, nodding. "How are you?" 

"Rose!" The others surged forward as well, until Darius raised the dagger again and Shana held them back. 

"So you've decided to come back." Shana called over the distance, her excitement evident.

"Yes. Thank you for convincing me." Rose touched Darius' arm lightly and he sheathed the dagger, walking beside her past Meru, whom she smiled at, to the others, grouped together. "Hello again, Dart."

"Hi." He said mildly. "Um…peace?"

She tilted her head slightly, bestowing upon him a cynical grin. "I was very hurt by what you all did to me." She said childishly and Meru wondered if she was under a spell. This didn't seem like typical Rose behavior. "It was a very mean and nasty thing to do." She straightened suddenly, and the coldness rushed back around her. "You made it seem as if you would kill me, so the only thing I could do was run." She paused. 

"Rose!" Meru whined. "Please? We want you back."

"You're a good fighter." Haschel added, but then realized that what he said sounded cold so he quickly added, "And you're a great addition to the team."

"Rose is a strong member of our team. She is a strong friend as well." Kongol said in his deep rumbling voice like molten thunder.

"Yeah," Miranda's voice was as gentle as it could get. "Stubborn as you can be at times, you're a benison to the team and the world. What do you say, witch? Give us another shot?"

It was the closest thing to an apology to Rose that Meru had ever heard out of Miranda and she had to grin widely, hovering above the ground. 

The dark-haired woman's smile spread slowly, but it could still go either way. It was hard to tell with her. She was a puzzling enigma and volatile as the wind. 

"Rose." Albert spoke up when Dart was staring at the ground, kicking it, his face red with embarrassment. The King nodded at him once before walking right up the Rose, ignoring the threatening movement that Darius did. "Would you join the team again? We know that what we did was wrong. Though things pointed to you, we should have trusted you _and _our friendship enough to give you enough time to defend yourself and try to logically reason what had happened. We should have trusted you, and we didn't. I apologize on everyone's behalf." He bowed deeply from his waist and straightened, smiling timidly. "Please?"

Rose threw her head back and arched her throat, peals of laughter escaping from her lips. It was a sweet sound and strange. Meru settled her feet on the ground. "Is that a yes?" She asked hopefully.

Rose held out her hand. Meru noticed that some of the nails were broken. "I am not a woman of sentimentality and that was the sappiest thing I've ever heard, King Albert of Serdio, but I accept your apology. What you did was terribly wrong and hurt me deeply. We'll have to work a long time to compromise it. But if there's anything that I've wanted so badly over the past eleven thousand years, it was forgiveness. The people that I've done worse to have forgiven me. Why shouldn't I do the same to you?" She smiled briefly at Shana then turned back. "I don't want to be alone, even if Darius is with me. Friends?"

Albert reached out and grasped her hand. "Always and forever." 

She kissed his cheek lightly and then released his hand, looking around her at the others. "No one else has got a hug for me?" 

"Me!" Meru squealed, nearly knocking her over. "Hi-hi, Sissy!" 

Rose laughed at the hugs and apologies and giggles. "Good to be back again."

Meru stepped back and observed the two. "Darius has scratches all over him. Rose's hands are blistered and red and she's limping. _What happened?_" 

"Two mortals, in Ice Gloriano, with scarce supplies, a simple bow and a quiver low on arrows and a small dagger?" Darius' voice dripped with contempt. "How long did you think we could go without running into danger?"

"Now, now." Rose purred, her voice velvet darkness. "Play nice."

Darius immediately fell silent and Meru wondered what kind of hold Rose had on him. She saw where their hands intertwined, the light in Darius' eyes, the lack of anger and sadness in Rose's, and understood.

__

So I was right the first time. She thought triumphantly. 

Rose obviously read her thoughts, because she shot her an amused glance. "Forget about it." She said, her voice haughty and knowing. She was a woman used to getting what she wanted, or at least anything that was mortally possible. "The important thing is Kanzas. What happened, Shana?"

"King Albert! King Albert!" The knight was riding a strong dera across the snowfields towards them. The mount was panting as the knight caught up and leapt off. Nearly stumbling in his haste, he knelt down in front of the king.

"Sir Wilson," Albert frowned as he waved him to his feet. "Why are you here? Did I not issue orders for everyone to stay aboard the _Queen Fury_?" 

"Yes, my lord, but I have urgent news. A messenger bird was recently sent to Deningrad, which in turn sent it to where they knew the _Queen Fury_ was. Kayla got it and then gave it to Commodore Puler, who then summoned me and I had to ride the mount all the way here to deliver the message."

"And just what exactly _is_ the message, Wilson?" Albert asked, slightly bewildered.

The knight's lifted visor allowed Meru to see him bite his lower lip nervously as he held out a small rolled-up piece of parchment worn smooth from being handled by so many fingers. Albert took it, his frown spreading, as he unrolled the parchment and read it silently. 

Meru spread wings and read over his shoulder. The writing was all in Serdian, and she only knew a few words. "Albert! What does it say?" 

When he didn't answer, she frowned, poking his shoulder. "Albert? Hey, king! You all right?"

She saw the rigidity in his shoulders, the way he held his body tight. His hands were clenched so that the paper nearly ripped. She had never seen him so upset before. "Albert?" She whispered, almost silently. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He ignored her question, turning to the knight. "Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord. We've confirmed it by sending messages to Deningrad and to Kazas. They say that it is true."

"Then what is happening in Serdio?"

"The council is taking care of the important matters. The people have not been told. What are your orders, my king?"

Albert lifted his head, the golden circlet around his head catching the light. "Send word to the council. Keep this a secret as long as possible. If word gets out, there will be a panic. Plan a festival or something, small enough not to demand her presence, but capable of distracting the people. And the old man…Stazi? He has a bit of magical heritage. Have him search the palace, see if he can sense anything. Meanwhile, I will continue on to the prophecy and see what is going on. Ride fast, Sir Wilson, and bring the orders."

The knight bowed again. "Yes, my lord." He mounted the dera and rode off.

"What's going on? What happened?" Meru asked anxiously, flying in circles again. "Why are you giving orders to Serdio? What's been confirmed?"

Albert spoke very calmly. "My wife and son have disappeared."

Not among the answers that she had expected, Meru's wings failed her and she landed on her backside in the snow. "What?"

"This is true?" Dart asked. "It has been confirmed?"

"Deningrad and Kazas and Indels Castle have all sent word that Emille and Tesalor are indeed missing. The council is taking care of the matters of the state. I don't know where my family has gone, but there was writing on the room they were last seen in. It's in Serdian, I think." He held out the parchment to Rose. "What can you make of this?"

"Very sloppy handwriting." She muttered. "It asks what is taking so long and that he has taken precautions to ensure his own safety. I suppose that means Emille and Tesalor." She paused, looking up. "I don't want to be sure, but I…it's Kanzas. Isn't it?" She looked at Zieg, who came to look over her shoulder. 

"It _is_ Kanzas. Or at least it is remarkably like his handwriting. He was always too caught up in his fighting to handle studies very well." Zieg said. "But why would Kanzas be against us? I thought you had settled things with Kanzas, Rose. Didn't you fight him and free his soul in the towers of Vellweb?"

"I did." She confirmed. "And he seemed to die, to be brought back to the underworld. He even spoke of Shirley's light. He seemed remorseful, as much as Kanzas is, anyway."

"We can speak of it as we walk." Albert said. "The faster we get to the prophecy, the faster we will all reach the answers. Our enemy is impatient."

Meru picked up some of the bags and started walking. They had quickened the pace by half again, and she saw that Rose's leg was bothering her, but of course the dark-haired woman didn't say so. However, Darius walked beside her, ready to catch her should she fall. 

"Why would he take a harmless queen and an innocent baby as hostages?" Meru asked. "It goes against all moral laws."

Rose shrugged. "Kanzas…was not an immoral person, but death changes many things. Obviously."

"What I don't understand is why Kanzas is against us." Zieg spoke up. "He was never one for this kind of thing. He was a loner; he didn't care about…whatever this is about."

"It doesn't matter." Albert calls over his shoulder. "The important thing is that we have to get to the location before anything happens to Emille and my son."

With a quickened pace, they managed to make it to the Tower of Flanvel in two days. Meru could see that Rose's leg was obviously bothering her. When it came to a rather steep slope, every step was taken with a hiss of pain, though she refused it when Meru and Guaraha volunteered to fly her up there. Of course, she would show no signs of being weak. 

Rose sat down inside the tower with a sigh of relief. The rooms were dusty and had the vague smell of ancient time, but it protected from the biting wind and it gave her a place to sit down. The room she had been chosen was rather small, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like she needed a lot of room to sit down and think.

Think she did. She thought about everything that had happened, everything that was happening, and everything that would happen. 

Though she knew her leg was screaming for a good rest, she got up and painfully made her way down the stairs to the old room that served as a kitchen. Meru and Haschel, eager for a meal that wasn't frozen rations, had cleaned up the kitchen in miracle time so that Shana could cook. 

Darius was resting in his own room, working on something that he wouldn't let her see. Weak as her mind was, she couldn't sense if it was magical or not. Darius' aura had changed, almost imperceptibly. 

Zieg had immediately chose the room closest to the door because he was tired, more so than the injured Rose. Older than Haschel in mortal years, he was too weary to do anything but rest at that moment. Rose smiled slightly at the scene. The son-in-law more tired than his wife's father. 

Claire still brought a grimace to Rose's face. The other woman had been married to her fiancé, and though Rose no longer held passionate feelings for Zieg, she could not forget the love that they had shared centuries ago. He had been her first love and that could never change. 

She sighed wearily and limped her way over to Shana. "Hello."

The other woman turned. "Hello. You surprised me. Even as a mortal you can still sneak around. Shouldn't you be resting? Isn't your leg hurting you?"

"Mortals heal slow." Rose replied in answer. "It does hurt. Obviously you can still tell even though you are mortal as well."

"Not quite mortal." Shana said. "Is there something wrong or have you come to help me?"

Rose laughed. "Trust me, you wouldn't want my help if I volunteered it. I am hopeless in making home-cooked edible meals. When I was a girl, before I met Zieg and became a Dragoon, I persuaded my nanny in letting me make a meal. I nearly set the mansion on fire."

"You lived in a mansion?" Shana asked, incredulous. "There's a lot you haven't told us, Rose. In fact, we know nothing of your childhood, aside from perhaps Darius and Zieg…and Dart."

The dark-haired woman had to smile. "You still think that I will steal him from you?"

Shana returned the smile. "I used to, didn't I? I was so jealous. You could fight, you could withstand pain, and you were attractive. I was always afraid you would take Dart from me."

"Well, I did seem quite teasing back then. It was amusing to watch you get angry. Forgive me; it was inappropriate. Though a good laugh was rare back then."

"Then I am glad that I was of service. I've never seen you laugh in your…before-life."

"Few have." Rose agreed and paused. "Do you realize that this is the first civilized talk we've had without it resorting to any argument or wounded feelings?"

"I do realize that, and I still can't believe it. But back to my original question, why have you never told us about yourself? You know all about us."

Rose shrugged as she watched Shana expertly flit around the kitchen, several dishes being cooked at once and nothing catching fire. There were some things about the other woman that she envied too. For one, her cooking skill, and her innocence, her ignorance, her calmness and kindness, and her prophetess powers. "No one ever asked. Besides, my life is a long one and boring. I was spoiled, I became different when I met Zieg, I was a Dragoon, I fought in the Dragon Campaign, I saw everyone die, I became the Black Monster, I killed the Moon Children. And here I am now."

Shana paused in moving a green thing in a pan. "I have a question, but if I ask it, I want to hear your honest answer."

"I will try to answer it as honestly and best as I can." 

"If Melbu Frahma had not taken my place as the God of Destruction, would you have fought against me and killed me? I am not asking of the others, just you. Would you have killed me?"

Rose considered her question. "You asked for an honest answer. Yes, I would have."

Shana nodded. "Good. I am glad that you would have taken the responsibility. If I had been the God of Destruction, I would have caused immense suffering. While I was in the coma that Melbu Frahma had put me in, I saw glimpses of the future. I saw what would have happened. I am glad that he had taken my place and that you all defeated him."

"It is good that you understood my obligations as well." Rose said gravely. "Um…should that thing be burning over there?"

"Oh!" Shana rushed over and extinguished the flame, inspecting the meat with a wary look on her face. "It's still good. A little overcooked, but still edible."

"Shana, this is important."

"The meat?"

"No, what I am about to ask you. What did you feel when Kanzas poisoned your mind? Anything at all would be helpful."

Shana's face changed. "I don't know. There was pain. Suffering. Human emotions. Power. I don't know how to describe it. A bit of fear. Anger."

Rose stopped her words with a wave of her hand. "Thank you. That is enough. I think I understand a vital piece of information now."

"What is it?"

"I will share it with everyone when it is time. Until then, I'll have to analyze it." She looked at the finished plates. "Do you want me to bring them outside?"

"Yes, would you please? Meru was supposed to, but I guess she got sidetracked. She's reliable if a bit scatterbrained. Oh, but leave one plate here. Father says he does not wish to come downstairs and would prefer to eat in his room."

"Oh. Then would you mind if I brought it up to him?" Rose asked.

"Uh…no, I wouldn't mind. But…"

"There are some things we need to clarify." The other woman responded. "Excuse me. I'll be down in a few minutes. I'll call for the others in the meantime."

Picking up one of the plates, she walked through the corridors. The Tower of Flanvel was not unfamiliar to her; she had been here quite a few times but it had been a long time ago and it was liable that she would get lost. 

"Food!" She yelled and immediately heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Haschel and Meru—who had shed the Wingly robes for her original costume—would have run her over had she not leaned against the wall at the last moment. Guaraha followed, murmuring an apology as he rushed to catch up with his energetic fiancée and her old yet young friend. Behind them trailed Dart and Darius.

__

Dart and Darius together? What had they been talking about? Fearful thoughts of another exile and run away fluttered through her mind, but she squished it fiercely. _Darius would never do that to me. And besides, I am going to have to learn to trust them._

"Hi. Aren't you going to eat with us?" Dart asked.

Rose smiled at him. "I'm going to bring dinner to your father. I'll be down in a few minutes. You don't mind, do you?"

Dart frowned. "No, of course not. But, uh, may I ask why?"

"You know, just because we're no longer lovers doesn't mean we're enemies and have to avoid each other like the plague. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Zieg's room was warmer than the rest of the tower, probably because of the toasty fire in the fireplace of the wall. He was sitting in front of it in a large high-backed armchair, eyes closed, lightly snoring. 

She stood next to the chair, unsure whether or not to wake him up. It was answered for her when he felt her presence and woke up, blinking a few times before noticing her.

"Rose." He said, surprised. "Um, good evening."

"That it is. I brought you dinner." She held out the plate to him and he took it and the fork placed on it. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought so. Take a seat." 

She perched herself precariously on the other armchair, tucking her legs up to hold her warmth. She had come up here with a purpose to talk, but she had no idea what to say to the man that she had once loved with all her heart and soul. 

Finally she blurted out, "Why didn't it work out between us?"

Zieg shook his head, swallowing. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was the time we were apart. Maybe it was Claire. Maybe it was Dart. Maybe it was our different obligations. I don't know, Rose. All I know is that it didn't work. But I'm glad we broke it off before anyone was actually hurt." He chuckled. "Did you know that Dart told me to make the right choice? He said that he knew I loved Claire, but that Claire was dead now and you were alive. He told me to make the right choice. Do you think we made the right choice, my darling?"

Rose remained silent, contemplating his question and the affectionate term. "I'm not sure either, dear, just like I'm not sure why we still call each other by pet names. I know that our relationship was genuine in the beginning. I know that I once loved you. But I guess you're right. Over the years, it became more of a remembered habit than actual feeling, just like when I call you dear. It's habit and not genuine anymore." She paused, closed her eyes. "Or maybe it's Darius. But I don't think he was what broke us up."

Zieg paused. "Do you love him, Rose?"

"I don't know. Love's always been an elusive thing for me. I guess…maybe…I don't know."

He swallowed a piece of meat and nearly choked. "Who cooked this?"

"Shana. But it was my fault. I was speaking to her and distracted her. She said it got a bit burned."

"A bit is an understatement." Zieg sighed. "You were easy to love, Rose. Sweet and kind but ready to fight at a moment's notice. Strong but yet so fragile. I did love you, don't doubt that."

"I don't." She paused. "You know, I too, am glad that we broke off our engagement before anyone was hurt. I will always love you, Zieg, or at least I will remember our love. There are no obligations now. I want to enjoy life and know true love again. But I won't forget what we had." She stood. "Enjoy your dinner. Your daughter-in-law is a very good cook. Good night."

She left the room feeling a bit confused and dejected. 

"Hey." Darius said quietly as she sat down beside him at the dinner table. "You okay?"

"Fine." She answered shortly. "I think I may have straightened some things out. I'm still confused, but I guess that'll go away. All emotions do eventually."

"Let's split up." Dart suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way. Fort Magrad is a rather large place. Whoever finds the answer first, yell for the others."

Meru automatically stood next to Guaraha, who smiled at her as they left the group and chose a random path to walk down on. It became a path later on, leading to a wide clearing bordered with archways, like old ruins where an explorer has to choose which path to take. On top of each archway was carved an ancient letter, all of them emanating magic. Meru clutched at Guaraha's hand. "What does it say?" She whispered excitedly. "Is this it?"

"I think so. Can you feel the magic?" He looked at each symbol for a long time. "I think they're the emotions. They're really archaic; I can't read most of them. They're similar to the ones that we know. I think that one is…indifference? That one is fury. The others I'm not sure of. Call for the others. Zieg or Rose might know."

Meru nodded, her eyes glittering with excitement as she flew into the air and yelled, "Guys! We found it! Over here!" Her voice echoed off the old ruins. She gathered her water-magic and left a steamy cloud above the location, marking the spot where she was.

Minutes later the entire team was there. 

"What _is_ this place?" Miranda gasped as she looked around. Aside from Albert, Miranda was the one who had the most interest in history and politics. It should be Albert that was awed by this, but ever since Sir Wilson had delivered the news, he had been limp and lifeless, moving like an Undead in a trance. Meru was worried for him.

"It's an ancient trap set by the Human army against Wingly invaders." Zieg said, a wistful look on his face. Dart could tell that his father missed the days when he was young and powerful, a leader, instead of now when his stamina gave up on him too easily. "This was supposed to be where the people were first teleported to once they entered. Over the years, the teleporters malfunctioned and everything was twisted around, but this used to be the front gate. There are eight archways here. Only one is the correct path. The others lead the person into an endless maze created by magic, especially deadly against the Winglies. Something about the magic that they emanate sets off the defense systems." 

Meru glanced uneasily at her back, where the smooth flesh concealed her wings, then at Guaraha. "And you people _do_ know which one is the right door, right?" She asked nervously.

Rose stepped up. "Each of the symbols on top of the archways stand for an emotion. That one is Apathy. That one there is Love. That's Fury. That's Greed. That's Trust, an important one. I think…it actually led somewhere… Anyway, that's Joy. That's…Sorrow. That's Despair. That's Hope. That's Empathy, and this one is Excitement. Only one is the right one."

"Which one is it? Do you know, Rose? Father?" Shana asked. She had taken to habit to speak more to Rose since their talk, and she frequently referred to Zieg as Father now, since he was. She was almost more helpful on this journey then she had been on the last one, more active and knowing. "I can't tell which one is the right one. All the magic is jumbled together. It's confusing."

"It's supposed to be. It's how we kept the Winglies from invading our fort." Zieg informed her.

"Come on." Rose's leg had healed a bit but she still limped as she made her way over to the door labeled Love.

__

Are you sure? Meru wanted to ask, but she bit her tongue. It would be rude to ask, and Rose would think that they didn't trust her. So she held Guaraha's hand and followed. When no traps assaulted her or her magic, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on." She waved at the others. 

"The prophecy said 'where the bonds of eternal affection were declared'." Rose called over her shoulder. "This room was where Zieg and I told Emperor Diaz that even if one of us died, our bonds of eternal affection would remain the same." She laughed hollowly. "What if both died?"

No one answered her.

The seemingly endless open corridor finally led to a room, lit by candles. It was bare of everything except for a throne placed on the far end. The two candelabras on either side held white candles that emitted a soft silver glow. 

Shana let go of Dart's hand, moving forward quickly to the throne. She seemed to be in a different plane, her face eager yet wise and knowing. "Lloyd." She called out, and her voice was different too, a voice of the ancient places. "We're here. All of us." A goddess, summoning her minion, that was what it sounded like.

The throne was suddenly occupied by a person who seemed to have been there all along and they had just overlooked him. Maybe it was Shana's magic that brought him onto this plane, but on any occasion, he sat there with one leg thrown over the left armrest, his elbow on the right armrest, with his hand propping up his head. He still had a smirk on his face, his blood-colored eyes mocking. He was so stunning that Meru, who was engaged to and desperately in love with Guaraha, had to stare. The light glinted off of Lloyd's platinum hair and soon all the candles were glowing with silver flames. His magic was unsurpassed now, more powerful because no one could tell what he was doing, nor even when the process was happening. It was natural. 

"Finally." He drawled in a voice like lazy lightning. "I was beginning to think you people would ignore me." He took in each of them, drinking them with his eyes and he smiled. "Rose. No Dragon Buster?"

Her jaw clenched and she looked to the side. "If you are here, you know perfectly well what happened to it." 

"Yes and that's what started this entire blasted thing. You were always too emotional, Rose. You let your feelings get the best of you and that's why you're here now." Lloyd smiled again, disarming them all. 

"What is he talking about, Rose?" Zieg asked. She ignored him. 

Albert moved past them all, his cape billowing behind him as he walked up and grabbed two fistfuls of Lloyd's black and silver vest. "Where is my family?" he snarled. Even with his back to her, Meru could see the anger on his face, the fury he was emanating.

"Ah. A perfect example of the emotion called Fury." Lloyd said in his purring voice. He disengaged himself from Albert's grasp. "If you strangle me, Your Majesty, you'll never understand."

Reluctantly, the Serdian King backed off. "Where are they?" His voice was that of a true king, used to being obeyed. It was in his blood, as if he was the one on the throne, and Lloyd was a subject standing below him. Lloyd had been one of his advisors once; that was how he had found out about the Moon Gem.

"Relax, Your Majesty. I'm sure that they are safe. He can't do anything to them while you're still here." Lloyd stood now, elegant and powerful, like a snake uncoiling. "He can't harm any of you. It goes against the deal that he made. He doesn't dare to upset the balance."

"What is he talking about?" Haschel whispered loudly. The silver flames dimmed a bit and then flared up brighter than before.

"Why don't you ask Rose?" Lloyd suggested. "She knows. Don't you, Rose?"

She stood there as if transfixed, hypnotized. Her eyes seemed far away and she was remembering. But at the swordsman's words, she brought herself back and stared at the ground. "The balance," She whispered. "The balance of life and death."

"What?" Dart launched himself forward to stand next to her and face Lloyd. "Lloyd, what are you trying to do?"

Lloyd shrugged. "It seems that your friend has not told you the entire truth yet, Dart. I'll give you and your team a day to understand and then come back. You can stay here. But I can't tell you now. It would upset everything and you wouldn't believe me anyway. Humans are like that, as well as Winglies. Maybe all of existence." 

"I just want to know one thing." Dart said. "Are you our enemy?"

"No. Believe it or not, I am your friend." He replied. "I came back to help you. I'm not fully regenerated, and I intend to stay this way. I have a deadline; as soon as this is finished, I must go back. But I don't believe any of you will understand this yet." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Go to the door labeled Trust. Symbolic, is it not? I'll be here in the morning."

"Lloyd!" Meru called out, and he paused, lacing his fingers together. When he looked at her, she continued, "I understand why you have a door labeled Love. It's one of the main emotions after all. But you neglected to put in Hate. Why?"

Lloyd's smirk grew wider. "I was wondering when someone would ask that. Although I admit I thought it would be King Albert, however, circumstances do dictate that he wouldn't." He held out one hand, palm up. "People often associate love and hate being the opposite of each other, as they often do to light and dark, right and wrong. However love and hate are not opposites. Both are strong and all consuming, both come from deep in the heart. You can't love until you hate and you can't hate until you love. The opposite of love is not hate but apathy, as was shown on one of the doors. Love is caring and warmth, apathy is the opposite. Hate resembles love in ways, which is why it is not the opposite. Just like light and darkness are not opposite each other. Sacred Sister Miranda, you were the one who said that 'light was born out of darkness and within every darkness there is light.' Right and wrong? Highly overestimated. Simply because there are two sides to every story and that there are very different perspectives. So you see, don't classify things into good and bad."

Meru stayed silent, sniffling slightly. "I understand."

"I thought you would. After all, we are Winglies. Now get out. Go to Trust, and have Rose explain what's going on. Just remember what I said." Lloyd cast another glance at Rose and then disappeared. Again, like how he appeared. No puff of smoke, no shimmering of energy, not even the blade-against-blade sound. Just gone, proving his magical strength. 

"Rose?" Dart asked. "Is there something you should tell us?"

She lifted one shoulder awkwardly. "Come. Follow me." 

Walking slowly, she limped out of the empty silvery room and down the open corridors. The stone pillars were weathered and carved with ancient symbols. When they were back at the eight sections again, she made a sharp left into Trust. 

The room was almost modern, without the ancient ruins. Only the smooth stone walls with illegible words on them showed its background. The room had a fire going on in the center and eleven beds surrounding it. Rose took the one nearest her and gingerly pulled her leg onto the mattress. 

"This is going to sound weird." She muttered. 

"As if the things we've been through were normal." Miranda replied, sitting on one of the beds and running her fingers through a knot in her blonde hair. "Just tell us already."

Rose took a deep breath and released it. "After I died in the Divine Tree, I was content. I had finished my obligations and I was finally free. Death didn't seem so bad, not nearly as bad as they make it seem in the books. But then, I grew lonely for everyone. I reached out for Dart, the one that was closest to me. Shana's sensitive mind felt it and that's why she had insomnia for a while. After talking to Dart, I went back when my time was up. The guardians of the underworld gave me one night and one night only. Hades is rather adamant about that."

"Hades?" Haschel echoed. "The god of the dead?"

"Hades, Yian Lwo Wong, Thanatos, Mictlantecuhtli, Auraka, Morta, Todote, Nga, Cizin, whatever you want to call him or her. Some big hotshot dude down there anyway." Rose rattled off the names with the proper accents and tones so that Meru truly believed she had met this—or all—of these people. "When I returned to my place after speaking with Dart, I grew restless. I wanted to talk to Dart again. I wanted to talk to all of you. I didn't want to stay dead. I wasn't content anymore. I wanted to see life again, this time without obligations or duties. I wanted to enjoy it like a normal human being." Rose sighed. "So I made a deal."

"Like the kind that you hear from the legends?"

"Sort of. I didn't sell my soul or anything. Hades seemed glad to help me. He was always fond of me, probably because I sent him so many clients by being the Black Monster." Rose gave a hollow laugh. "Anyway, I had to give up my powers and the Dragon Buster. For those, he would give me back life so that I could wander again.

"It was a bit unfair, but I was desperate. I wanted to see you again so badly, everyone. So I gathered up some information, like about what was happening in Indels Castle, and I made the deal. Hades gave me a smile and life. I took Zieg with me at the last moment, grasping at his mind. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the outskirts of a town. Zieg is next to me. Hades wasn't inhospitable. He gave us full money pouches, and some clothes, as well as the dress that I was wearing that night. Slowly we made our way to Basil, and then you know the rest."

"How does that have to do with anything that's here?" Albert asked. "Or my wife and son?"

"I'm not sure…" Rose replied hesitantly. "Maybe, by coming back, I upset the balance. The barrier was strained. Life and death cancelled each other out and the stronger, less content magics started to fight back. I think that's how Darius came back."

"It was." The sandy-haired youth confirmed. "I didn't like dying without seeing Rose again. So I took the chance to break the thin barrier and come across."

"I'm guessing Kanzas did the same thing." Zieg said tiredly. "He didn't like being dead either, and he was powerful. He must have made it through the barrier as well. That's why he's here."

"So we've realized _how_ they've come back." Dart says, tossing a rock into the fire. "What we don't know is _why._"

"We told you. Because we weren't satisfied with our lives and deaths." Rose snapped, peeved. Small wonder.

"What about Kanzas?"

"Neither was he."

"But then why did he kidnap Emille and Tesalor?" Shana spoke up quietly. "There's no logic in that."

"I think," Kongol said quietly, and his voice rumbled everyone else to silence. "This is just my opinion. But I think that Kanzas wants to speak with us. For good things or bad, I don't know. But he grew tired of waiting for us, so he decided to give us a little incentive by abducting Queen Emille and Prince Tesalor."

"Why? We don't even know where he is or what he wants!" Albert yelled.

"That'll probably come clear once we talk to Lloyd tomorrow." Miranda made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Calm yourself. Lloyd said that he couldn't harm them. Besides, if he hurt them in any way, he'd know that he'd have the Dragoons after him. I doubt even Kanzas would want to risk that. We need to rest up. We won't be able to figure out anything if we're drowsy tomorrow."

Reluctantly, the others all climbed into the beds, but sleep was elusive to all.

Zieg was dreaming.

Reenacting, more like.

__

"You're pathetic. Can't even do a simple sword dance properly." Kanzas spat.

Rose glared at him with her smoke-colored eyes, chin lifted in defiance. "You don't even know how to hold a sword!" 

"I've got my fists. They're all I need. Besides, even without knowing how to hold a sword, I can probably do the sword dance better than you can."

"Why don't you prove it then, hotshot? You're a egotistical infuriating man, you know that? You think that you own everything!" 

"This coming from the child who can't even take on a Virage by herself!" 

"I'm not a child!" Rose shrieked.

"What is going on?" Zieg snarled, stepping between the two before the argument could warp into a fight. Rose was strong, but Kanzas had trained longer than she had, and he would probably break her arm at the very least. "Stop this arguing at once. We've enough troubles without our side fighting each other!"

"He started it." Rose muttered.

Kanzas rolled his eyes and left. 

"You have to stop arguing with him. He'll kill you if you ever get into a fight with him." Zieg warned her. She kept her face toward the side and he forced her to look him in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She finally replied flatly. "I understand."

But it was no more than two weeks later, after the death of Syuveil, that Zieg found the two of them fighting physically. He heard the shouting suddenly subside as he was running through the corridors to the room where they trained. Fear arose, wondering if Kanzas had killed Rose. Or had they started fighting? It was a long two minutes before he reached the training room.

Both were in Dragoon form, wings beating out powerful rhythms against the sky. Rose had her sword in one hand, blocking Kanzas' punch with the other. Kanzas didn't need a metallic weapon, true; his fists were strong enough to dispel that necessity. Zieg was surprised Rose had managed to survive this long.

She blocked again, used her right arm to thrust with the blade. It neatly cut open a gash in Kanzas' upper arm and he barely flinched. He retaliated instantly, noticing an opening and punching her shoulder so that she cried out in pain. The force made her fly backward, and she beat her wings to stop before she hit the wall. 

Her eyes were full of hate and bloodlust, two things he had never seen in her before. She really did want to kill Kanzas. She parried his fist with her sword, then swept it downward to rip into Kanzas' torso. The Violet Dragoon hissed in pain and fury, then pulled back his arm for another devastating punch.

Zieg broke out of his awed trance. "Enough! Stop that right this instant!" He roared, transforming into the Fire Dragoon and flying up to separate them, wrapping one arm around Rose's waist and physically dragging her away from Kanzas. She dangled from his arms like an angry kitten, her dark hair ruffled. Kanzas was just as angry, his arms twitching in bloodlust. His eyes were insane. 

Zieg turned his back to him to shield Rose from any attacks, meanwhile pinning both her arms at her sides, her sword lying flat against her outer thigh, useless.

"What happened?" He demanded. "I thought I told you to stop this nonsense weeks ago!"

"The little bitch cut me!" Kanzas howled in rage. "She deserved what she got!"

"All I said was that your dolls were senseless and ugly. I didn't know you would explode and start fighting me!" Rose snapped. "And don't call me a bitch!"

"Stop this!" Zieg thundered, using a good portion of his Spirit Points by forming a ring of fire around both of them while lowering them to the ground. He waited until they fell back into Human form before he withdrew his fire. "Now look at this. We've all used up our Spirit Points. Both of you are wounded. Who knows when the Winglies and Virages will attack? You two have no sense at all! If you hate each other so much, wouldn't it be logical to train at different times? Stay away from each other, even on the battlefield. Kanzas, go see Shirley about those wounds. Rose, head to the human doctor. I don't want to see the two of you fighting or arguing again. Hell, if I see you even glaring at each other, I'll bring both of you to Fort Magrad's main room and publicly report you to Diaz myself! Understand?"

"Yes." Rose muttered, running down the corridors to the human quarters. 

Kanzas merely shrugged and walked off the other way, to Shirley, and Belzac, who would undoubtedly be with her. 

Zieg shook his head. Though he had separated them, he would never be able to forget the new flaring fury and bloodlust in Rose's eyes. Or Kanzas's. 

Lloyd was already waiting for them the next morning when they entered the room. The flames were all extinguished in the bright daylight. He stared at them with blood-colored eyes. "I see that Rose has already told you what is going on. I'll clarify it further.

"Kanzas was the most tortured soul out of the four that Dart and Rose freed. But even in death he was tortured. He, not unlike our Rose" –Rose's eyebrows lifted at this— "wanted life again. But that wasn't how he made it through. The barrier was thin, but only the strongest could get past it, as well as Hades. Kanzas was among the strongest down there, but…" Lloyd shrugged poetically. "Anyway, he too, made a deal with Hades. Or rather, Hades made a deal with him. I don't know why, but it was the god that approached the Dragoon, not the other way around. They became one and now they're back. Kanzas is the trump card in the prophecy. That's all I can tell you. They should be coming soon. It is my presence that keeps them at bay. Once I leave, you'll face him. Them."

"Wait." Dart called. "If even Kanzas couldn't make it through the barrier, how did you?"

Meru expected Lloyd to appear indignant, to say that he was stronger, but instead he merely sighed melodramatically. "There are always more questions than answers, Dart. Would you like me to summon the two of them now?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Meru screamed, afraid that he would disappear and leave her questions unanswered. "You've explained the prophecy. You're the silver flame. You wanted to talk to us, since we were the ones who defied fate and fought with passion. Kanzas is the guardians' new trump card. This is the place where the bonds of eternal affection were declared. But what does the last part mean? About how rain must fall and we have to remember?"

For the first time, she saw Lloyd falter. The Wingly swordsman dropped his eyes to one of the burnt-out candles and shifted uneasily. "That I cannot tell you. It's against all the rules. I can't break them. Just…try to understand what happens. I'm leaving now. Get ready for anything. They will say things that will hurt you or make you doubt each other. But just remember. Good luck."

This time he made a bewitching configuration with his hands and the room shifted its magic. Lloyd disappeared, as well as all the magical traces that he had been there. The throne was empty. 

"Did anyone understand that?" Guaraha asked when no one spoke.

"Not a single word of it." Darius replied numbly. Rose was holding his hand, so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Where's this Kanzas that we're supposed to fight?"

"The Dragoons." Dart corrected. "You're not fighting. Mortals will die in this."

Rose laughed. "You think that Death cares whether we are Dragoon or mortal? Death comes for everyone and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dart stared at her straight in the eyes so that she flinched. "That was what we all thought about fate too."

Rose looked away.

"Where is this person?" Albert demanded finally. "I have many questions that I want to ask him."

"Don't ask questions that you don't want answered, King Albert of Serdio." A new voice said, a voice like snakeskin coated with honey. Sweetly disgusting. Meru shivered and stepped closer to Guaraha.

The throne flashed with a bright light so that all but Miranda closed their eyes. When Meru reopened her eyes there was something standing, not sitting, on the throne. For a second she thought it was Haschel, but the Rouge martial artist was standing besides her, and this person was much more…insane.

There was no other way to describe it. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with an insane excitement, the kind that she saw only in asylums. His entire body was tensed and covered in calluses and bruises, his muscles tight sinews. His fists, she realized with a shock, were covered in blood. His hair was dark and sticking out every which way. A leather band kept sweat out of his eyes. He emanated power as well as insanity. Meru felt afraid and yet still felt fascinated. Maybe he wasn't quite so insane.

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he transformed. He no longer looked insane, but very, very sad. His shoulders were slumped almost in tired defeat and his eyes were sad and weary. It seemed to pain him greatly to even hold his head up, either by physical weakness or lack of pride. Meru stumbled back into Guaraha at the sudden change. She almost felt like reaching out and holding him, asking him what was wrong. This could be the same person that was there a mere second ago.

And then he changed again.

This time it didn't even look like Kanzas. In the former Violet Dragoon's place was now a man too beautiful and seductive to be human. Tall, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. That was all Meru could say about him. Everything else was indescribable, the power he emitted, the aura that he had. He was temptation.

And then she understood.

She was probably the only one who saw him as a tall gorgeous man. The males probably saw "him" as a beautiful young woman. If not a person of flesh, then something else that they desired, even if it was to see family again. 

Because this was Hades. The god of the dead, Satan, Thanatos, the devil. The devil was temptation and that was why she felt so strange. She was sure the others felt this way too, so she shouted, "It's just an illusion! It's Hades! He's trying to make us all confused!"

And just like that, the illusion faded, leaving behind the tall blonde man. He had lost much of his seduction but he was still tempting. But Meru pushed him out of her mind, remembering Guaraha. 

"Very good, little Wingly." Hades clapped his hands twice. "Impressive for you to figure it out so quickly. Usually it takes others at least a few minutes to realize what I am." He transformed back to Kanzas for a few seconds and then back to the tall man.

"Who the hell are you?" Dart yelled.

"I, my warrior friend? I am the devil. I am Satan. I am Hades. I am Pluto. I am temptation. I am Death. I prefer the name Hades, but whatever you wish to call me is fine, though please no curses." He smiled cynically. "Rose, darling, hello again."

"What you have done?" She gasped in horror as she watched his image flicker from Kanzas to the blonde man. One of her hands curled, as if around the hilt of an imaginary sword. "Kanzas? Hades? Who's in there?"

"This is Kanzas' body, though he's weaker than I am so that I can take over. I prefer my own profile to his anyway. So you can talk to him through me, if you want." 

"I don't give a damn who or what you think you are." Albert interrupted. "I just want to know what you have done to my wife and son? Where are they? Are they harmed?" 

The god in front of them decided to stay in the tall blonde man form. "They're safe. A bit frightened, but otherwise, perfectly fine. I can't do anything to them. It'd be unfair and against all the rules. Besides, they have your protection."

"Then why do you have them? Release them at once!"

"Well, then that would be no fun at all, wouldn't it? They're…may I say, bargaining chips for me."

"What is it that you want?" Albert said, calmer now. "Jewels? Power? Land?"

Hades threw back his head and roared with laughter. It took him quite a while to calm down and Meru clasped Guaraha's arm while they waited. Insanity was still there, radiating in his laugh and his beautiful ice blue eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose edging closer to Darius, her eyes huge and fascinated. Shana was gripping Dart's hand, letting out a slight whimpering sound. Her eyes were unfocused. Was she having another vision or was she sensing Hades' power? 

Zieg studied the person up on the throne carefully. He could definitely sense Kanzas somewhere there, though buried and possibly unconscious. It would take some time to get to him if needed.

"You humans!" Hades chuckled. "Especially you royalty. You think that you can solve anything with money and political power! You humans are almost too amusing to do anything to. Ah, but you're partly right, King Albert. I _am_ after power. Though not the kind you speak of. I want a different sort of power."

"What do you want?" Albert repeated.

Hades waved his hand negligently. "In a moment." He hopped off the throne three meters. He landed perfectly and walked forward, stopping two steps away from Rose. He reached out a hand to her face, and Darius yelled in anger, ramming himself forward into the god.

However brave, it was a rather stupid effort. Mortal against god? Hades didn't even twitch an eyebrow. Darius simply stopped moving, then was lifted and slammed into the wall. Rose gasped again and cried out, but Hades continued to speak as if nothing had happened, "I really must thank you, my dear. Without you, I would not have been able to come back." He took her chin in his hand.

She bit his hand. 

A look of annoyance crossed over Hades' face, though not pain. The annoyance quickly shifted to amusement and he smiled, pulling his hand back. "Glad to see life hasn't changed you that much."

"You bastard." She snarled.

"Now, now. I thought I said I accept any name except a curse." He said mockingly.

"Though unknowingly, I helped your world greatly. A great percentage of the 'people' there died from my hand. We had a deal, Hades! I gave you my own power and the Dragon Buster and you would let me go. I kept my end of the deal. You didn't! We had a deal, and Emille and Tesalor were never part of the deal, you arrogant back-stabbing asshole!"

Hades' blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told you not to curse. It's not polite, for one thing, and definitely not suited for a lady like you. And for another," He smiled. "It makes me angry."

Meru felt the magic twist. But wrongly, like it had been perverted. It hurt her mind a bit when she sensed it, as if she was staring at a fire for too long. It radiated evil and insanity and cruel triumph like Hades did. "Look out!" She screamed, joined in by a chorus of other voices from the people who cared about Rose. 

But by then it was too late. Meru was sure that two years ago, when Rose was alive and the most powerful magic user, she would have sensed it without a doubt. She would have jumped out of the way, or above Hades and landing in back of him. She would have thrown him, fired a spell at him, but disarm him somehow.

But as it was, she was only mortal. The attack caught her unexpected. She stayed silent when Hades lifted her with his mind and threw her against the wall, next to Darius. She exhaled roughly when she hit the wall and slid down with a defeated whine/snarl. Her head hit the ground and stayed there. Meru couldn't tell whether or not her sister was breathing.

"Rose!" 

Weapons were brandished with a cacophony of sounds. Shana and Zieg ran over to where Rose and Darius had fallen. Kongol assumed a position to block any attacks coming their way.

"Hey." Shana spoke softly as she brushed a strand of hair away from Rose's pale throat and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief. "She's breathing." She looked at Darius. The flaxen-haired boy had just struggled to his knees, shaking away the last residues of a headache. 

"Is she all right?" Darius asked anxiously.

"She's breathing normal, but unconscious." Shana said, watching as Zieg propped up his former fiancée against the wall with remarkable tenderness. "Hades hit her pretty hard but she'll be up and at it in a few moments, I guess."

"But she'll be all right?" Darius asked again, cradling her head in his lap. Shana wondered just what had happened between them.

"Yes. She'll be fine."

"Now, now." Hades held up one hand to ward off all the weapons. "It's not hospitable to attack one's host without provocation, you know."

"Well, I would consider blasting our friend counts as provocation!" Dart snarled. 

"I didn't blast her. I knocked her out. Besides, I had provocation as well."

Angered with the man—god—that had attacked her sister, Meru flitted past Dart and swung her hammer above her head. Pirouetting, she brought it down, only to find that Hades was no longer standing there. Not many had speed that could match Meru, but then again he was a god. She tried again three times, and three times struck nothing but air.

Hades smiled. "That's not polite either. You continue that, I may have to hit you as well."

Guaraha ran forward and grabbed Meru's shoulders, dragging her back. "You can't take him on by yourself." He hissed at her.

"My dear boy, nobody needs to 'take on' this god. I'm not a vulgar man; fighting has no appeal to me. I do, however, have a fondness for riddles, especially tough ones."

Rose groaned as she woke, accepting Darius' hand up in time to hear the last sentence. "Sounds like a trap, Dart." She warned.

"Ah, Rose. You're back, I see. You don't need to make me sound like such a villain, dear." Hades smiled again then turned to Albert. "Answer the riddle correctly and your family goes free. Answer incorrectly, and I take all your powers. Well?"

"Trap, trap, trap." Miranda hissed dangerously. "This entire thing reeks worse than the dungeons at the Crystal Palace."

Albert stared at his hands. "I want to get my family back. If you people want, I can take it by myself. That way, he will only take my powers."

Hades was watching them with an amused look on his face. He always had that look on his face, as if humans were a confusing toy for him. "You don't have to take up the offer right now. You have until tomorrow to decide whether or not I accept. Otherwise…"

"You said you wouldn't harm them!" Albert yelled, turning so suddenly that his cape swirled around his waist.

"I won't hurt them, Your Highness. But I could keep them locked up forever. Eventually, they'll die on their own. Humans have that fragility. That's the problem with them. They die." Hades shrugged. "Here." He tossed a whistle into the air and Haschel caught it. "Call me when you accept the offer."

"Wait." Zieg called. "I want to speak to Kanzas."

"As you wish." Hades bowed his head and the hair on his head seemed to writhe as if alive, like Medusa's snake appendages. As they did so, they turned dark, starting at the crown of his head, as if someone had spilled ink on him. When he lifted his head, it was Kanzas, sad and alone. 

"Kanzas." Rose breathed. "It _is_ you."

"Why are you here, Kanzas? Why are you working with the devil?" Zieg asked. He stepped forward, seemingly unafraid. He had been quite a strong hero in his time, after all, Meru thought.

Kanzas looked at a particular stone on the wall. "I…got lonely. I didn't want to move into the darkness forever. I couldn't find the light of Shirley as Rose had promised. I didn't want to die. When the barrier thinned, I thought this was the perfect chance. So I made a deal with Hades. He had my powers now, and I gave him my body to possess. He can't come into the mortal world if he has no body. So he borrowed mine. In return, he left my mind conscious so that I could see and feel life."

"Feel life chained up and imprisoned inside your own mind?" Rose scoffed in contempt. "You are still a fool."

Kanzas gave her a sad look. "Perhaps." He pulled up his sleeve. "See this? The scar you gave me when we dueled in the training room."

"And the bruise you gave me took years to heal. I'm not joking." Rose smiled slightly. "Your disposition improved, Kanzas."

"As did yours. You're not a bitch anymore."

Rose blinked at his comment but decided to let it slide as a compliment. 

"Kanzas." Zieg called, and waited until the dark head swung in his direction with sad eyes. "For whatever we have to do, I'm sorry."

"I know, Zieg. I came here to see you as well. I'm sorry of the methods I had to take. Perhaps this time I will accept death more responsibly." Kanzas smiled. "Nice seeing you again. And Rose, keep this new attitude. I like it much better."

From her side, Meru could only see part of the words that Rose mouthed to her old enemy, and then Hades was back.

"Well that was awfully sentimental. But the sun's setting and it's time for you to go now. Go discuss my offer and then get back to me tomorrow."

Rose and Darius left the others to decide.

"It matters not to us what they choose." Rose finally said as they walked through the corridors towards the doors. "I'm just glad I'm with them."

"I'm just glad I'm with you." Darius said, and she stopped walking, turning to face him, but not letting go of his hand. "I'm not kidding with you, Rose. You are the reason that I had the will to cross the barrier. My love for you is stronger than any of the spirits' will to live again. That's how I made it across the barrier."

"Dar…" Rose shook her head. "It'll never work out between us. We're too different."

"No. We're too similar." He tilted her face up towards him, and kissed her gently, without the savageness that he knew most men would have given her.

She allowed the kiss to linger and for him to pull away before she answered, "I'm not an easy person to love, Darius."

"I know. But no challenge has ever stopped me before. Why should this one?" He kissed her again, felt her give in, sliding her arms around him. He wondered if she had ever known love aside from Zieg. 

"I love you." he told her.

Her eyes flared strangely and she nodded, but then turned away and walked down the pathways, waiting for him to catch up with her but not saying anything. 

__

What did I do wrong? He wondered. 

"I'm sorry." Albert said quickly, the first thing he had said all evening. 

Meru sat on her chair with her legs tucked up. Guaraha stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Everyone was here aside from Shana, who claimed a headache, and Darius and Rose. 

"Sorry for what?" Dart asked quietly. 

"For dragging you all into this. It's my wife and son that he's holding. I should be there saving them. But you all became stuck in this and it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry."

"Bull." Haschel snapped, which was surprising. He rarely ever cursed or spoke in a bad mood. "We would do the same for anyone's loved one here."

"Agreed." Miranda growled, just as heatedly. "If it was someone with as much political power as Queen Theresa or someone as simple as a child in Seles."

"We'll help you, Albert." Dart declared. "Whatever made you think that we wouldn't, get it out of your head. We're allies, companions, and friends. We're there for each other. I know you'd do the same if it was Shana there. We're accepting the riddle."

"Then you'd better watch out." Rose said tiredly as she walked in and took an empty seat. "Hades is a tricky bastard. He's always got a little loophole tucked away somewhere for his own advantage. He was like that whenever I talked to him. I wouldn't trust him. He doesn't like losing."

"Well he'd better get used to it." Haschel said. "Because he's going to lose this time. We're going to answer the riddle correctly, and then we're going to free the Queen and Prince of Serdio. Then we are all going to go home and enjoy the vacation and we're all going to live good lives. And Hades will be rotting in hell. Literally."

Kongol shifted slightly, a sign that he wanted to speak, but was unsure. Dart understood this, quieted everyone and waited.

"I am not so sure about that." Kongol finally said. "We defeated Melbu Frahma, that is true." He waited patiently until Zieg stopped fuming at the name of the demon king. "However, that counted on battle strategies and brute strength. A riddle…is much different. It has no use of weapons whatsoever. We are warriors. I didn't understand anything about grammar or education a few years back, until Haschel and Albert taught me. The truth is, we're not the smartest scholars on Endiness. We need to enlist the help of the advisors and the sages, but we can't summon them fast enough. We need to face the possibility that we might lose. Strength we have, passion we have. But those are not enough to answer a riddle correctly. A riddle needs wit, intelligence, and wisdom. Not all of us have that."

His remark made the room fall silent, until Meru chirped, "Who knows? It might be a riddle that we particularly know. And besides, we have Albert and Miranda! They're smart. We've got this covered."

"It's just like Hades to decide fate on a little riddle." Rose commented as she walked in. She had a habit of doing that, so that she was the center of attention. "He's a sadistic bastard, but given to mischief. I have a feeling this riddle will be deeper than we assume."

"Rose? Rose!" Darius ran to catch up with the dark-haired woman, who took one look at him and started to run the other way. But with her leg still slightly injured, he caught up quickly and grabbed her arm, making her look at him. "Rose, you've been avoiding me. Why?"

She mumbled something and shook her head, pulling her arm free.

"I don't understand you. If you don't want me following you, tell me. I'll leave you alone."

"Dar, you _don't_ understand! That's the problem!" She sat down on the stone floor. "I've done terrible things."

"Which you've already paid penance for."

"Dar." She looked at him with saddened gray eyes that had lost all their magical fire. "You said…in the corridor…"

"I said that I loved you." Darius repeated, and watched as she flinched. 

"I…you can't say that to me. No one can love me. They're not supposed to." Rose turned her head to the side, her mouth twisted in a grimace. "I bring danger to those around me, especially those that I love."

"What do you mean?"

"I love the others. I really do. And look at them. They deserve good normal lives. But because they've known me, their lives will never be the same. Look at Albert. Because of my bumbling mistake and will to live, I've caused his wife and son to be in danger. And Zieg. I loved him, desperately, and he died and was possessed by Melbu Frahma. And…" She frowned. "There were three others aside from Zieg. One of them was named Carlos. I loved him, too. He was so sweet and considerate. When I had fever once, he tucked me into bed and sat by my side the whole time. But then when he realized what I was, he killed himself. Jumped off a cliff, as I remember. The second one was David. He was killed when the townspeople were chasing me for being a witch. They took him instead because they couldn't get to me." Silvery tears were making their way down her face. "The third was you, Darius. I killed your sister because I couldn't contain Michael. And you died and now you're back in this twisted web."

"Rose, pretty warrior, that wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault." Darius held her as she began to quietly sob, her tears dripping to the floor and staining it silver. "I don't know why you won't let the past go, but you have to. I love you. You can't change that."

"I bring danger to those around me. I won't put you in danger, Darius!"

"Shh…don't worry. I can take care of myself. But I'm not going to stop loving you just because of a little danger. Love's always a danger, Rose. You should know that. And besides, even if you send me away from you, I'll still love you. I loved you ever since that time when my sister, my brother, and I found you unconscious in the fields. Nothing can change that. I love you. Do you understand?" he was fierce now, taking her face between his hands and glaring at her as if his will could withhold her own.

She lowered her gaze, and whispered, "I love you too."

And though she knew that danger was awaiting them, for a moment, she felt the warmth of total peace.

"Hello again, friends." Hades called as they walked in. "Good to see you all awake and thinking."

"We're not your friends, Hades. What's the riddle?" Dart asked.

"So direct. In some places, they would consider that rude. But since death is part of no particular country, I'll answer your question." He waited until they were all assembled and looking at him before he spoke. His eyes were shining, blue as sapphires, and his hair gleamed like gold. All around he was a precious presence, unable to be mimicked. 

"Wait." Zieg said. "If we answer the riddle correctly, you let Kanzas go as well."

Hades laughed. "If he means so much to you, then so be it. I don't need his body or his annoying soul. He'll be released _if_ you get the question right." 

"Then fire away. What's the riddle?" Albert asked. 

"The age-old question that no one has been able to answer correctly." Hades made a mock gesture of annoyance and frustration.

"What is the point of existence?"

Meru nearly laughed. This was it? _This_ was the riddle?

Hades took their silence as surrender. He threw his golden head back and laughed, a full-throated bellow the echoed around the empty stone room. "I told you no one has ever guessed it!"

Dart moved forward to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne on which Hades was sitting. "The meaning of life," He said loudly and clearly. This might have confused him before, but not anymore. Not after what he had been through and learned. He paused and looked up at Hades. "The meaning of life is that in itself. It's nothing and it's everything. It's time and memories. It's emotions and knowledge. It's life and death. It's your own existence."

Rose let go of her fear, finally forgiving herself and stepped forward beside Dart. "It is your emotions and your feelings. It's the eleven sensations on the archways of the doors. It's the sweet tension of the transformation. It's the wind blowing through your hair. It's things that are important to you."

Meru, elated and pumped with adrenaline at the bravery of her leader-friend and sister, flew forward and hovered in the air, her eyes shining as much as her wings. "It's apathy and it's love and it's friendship. It's what you feel. It's yourself. The meaning of life cannot be answered in words. It's something that only a person can figure out on her own. Everyone has different meaning of life."

The words rang through the empty room, each pronounced syllable dripping with the passion of the three people who had spoken and of the people who had not spoken. Meru felt ecstatic and excited, as if she could fly through the sky and find water in the stars. The words carried a power that not even Hades could deny.

Shana took her husband's hand. "Well-spoken. Hades, you cannot back out of your deal. Gods don't have that power. You made a proposal; we accepted it. We answered your riddle. You must set them free now." 

"Fine." Hades snarled, all of his tempting beauty gone now, replaced by an unholy fury. He faced Albert. "Your wife and son have now been returned to your castle, safe and sound. And," he took a deep breath and released it, exhaling a smoky cloud of black, gray, and violet. "The Dragoon is freed from my possession as well, but he goes back to my world."

Meru felt the magic ebbing from him and knew that he spoke truly. After all, it wasn't fair to lie. Not even gods had that right. But it couldn't be over; not this easy. No way Hades was going to lose so easily. 

"So we are free to go." Dart says. "Well then, nice knowing you, we'll see you when we're dead." They turned to leave. Exits had never seemed this appealing.

"Not so fast." Hades all but purred. "We've an account to settle."

"What are you talking about?" Haschel snapped. 

"We answered the riddle, you set the hostages free, our exchange is done." Miranda said in clipped tones.

"Not necessarily." Hades beckoned with one finger and Rose gagged as she was dragged forward by an unseen force until Hades' hand was around her pale throat, almost but not quite lifting her off the floor. "The deal was for me to receive Rose's powers and the Dragon Buster. Those gave me the power to form a mortal body and use magic in the living world."

Rose tried to speak, choked in Hades' hold.

"That's right, Rose. My magic in the living world. You were very stupid not to ask why I wanted so much magical power. You were too eager to live and see your friends again that you didn't think. And you were even more stupid to think that you could bring another life with you." He glared at Zieg and Darius. "These two left without my permission. Now two lives must be taken."

"You bastard!" Meru screamed, surprised at her own vehemence. "You didn't mention that!" She flew toward him, only to collide with Rose, who Hades had discarded like an old rag. Meru rose to her knees, putting a protective arm around her 'sister'.

"You lied to us!" Albert snarled, and his face was twisted in terrible fury. 

"Lie is such a nasty word. I merely withheld information because I didn't think you could answer my riddle. I'm not allowed to lie; it's against the rules. And since two lives escaped me, I must have two lives as retribution."

"Hades," Guaraha called. "Can another deal be made?"

"Guaraha!" Meru poked at his ribs. "You can't deal with him!"

"Nope. Rules are rules. But I'm not a merciless person. You have two weeks to say goodbye to them. But if after exactly two weeks, two lives are not given to me, I myself get to take _four_ as payment." He smiled and disappeared, seemingly melting into the stone.

There was a deadly pause for a long time. 

"Come on." Dart finally said. "We need rest." 

Rose stayed silent as they sat at the table. 

"Well it looks like goodbye, son." Zieg finally said.

"Father, what are you talking about?" 

"Darius and I crossed the border without permission. It's logical that we go back."

"I'm not going to let anyone die!" Dart screamed, drawing his sword. "We'll fight Hades!"

"And let all of the Underworld loose if we win?" Miranda growled. "Use your head, Dart."

"I'm not going to let my father die!"

"He won't have to." Rose stood up, tossed her head. "I'll go."

"_What?!"_

"She's right." Shana agreed quietly, as if she had just realized something drastically important. "Hades didn't specify _which_ two lives he wanted. There's a loophole."

"Furthermore, it should be of the three who came back. It's only fair. And it should be me, because I deserve death most. _And_," She quickly added when protests arose. "If I go back, I get my powers back again. Hades can't come to the living world anymore."

No one could find anything to counterattack her debate. 

"But Rose…" Meru finally whispered. "We'll miss you so much!"

"Will you miss other lives less? Is one life worth more than others? I'm going, Meru."

"Then I go too." Darius said firmly, taking Rose's hand. "I came back for Rose. If she isn't here, then why should I be? Besides, Zieg has a son to raise. Because of certain things, he couldn't be there for Dart's childhood. But he can be there as Dart continues life."

"But I'm old." Zieg protested. "My life will be over soon anyway."

"But not yet." Rose told him gently, reaching out one hand and placing it on his old cheek. "Look, if Darius is going, I am too. Also because I'm needed there. And if I go, Darius is going. So the two of us are going no matter what." She spoke firmly, but her chin was trembling and her eyes were watery. "Please…let's not argue anymore. We've only two weeks left, and I don't want to spend them arguing with those who are closest to me."

It was so strange. In five minutes they had decided who would die. 

"I have a favor to ask." Rose spoke again. "Kongol, you fly quickly. Would you please go to the _Queen Fury_ and bring the priest here? And a good sword, please. Darius, I want to speak to you." She tilted her head, and the two of them left.

Even Guaraha's gentle comforting could not stop Meru's tears.

"Dar," Rose said. "You know what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm sure. I know that you're going, and I can't convince you otherwise. So I'll go with you." he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You know I came back for you. I love you."

"I know. Which is why I want to talk to you. I love you too, Dar, but you know how I feel about the people that I love. I'm afraid they'll be in danger. But it seems we are already too close to danger to avoid it. And…" She took one of his hands in both of her own. "That's why I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

Dar blinked. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Why? Because I want to be married before I die. I want to have a husband. I Because it would bring me comfort before I die. Because it would tie up a lot of loose ends so that we don't die along and drifting. Because I don't believe in premarital sex. Because I love you."

He pulled away one of his hands to take her free one. "I meant, why do you ask me such a silly question when you already know the answer?"

She smiled.

"By the way, could you repeat the next to last reason why?"

Rose racked her brains and then realized. "You swine." She cuffed at his shoulder. "Men."

"Women." He retorted and then paused. "Are we going to tell your friends?"

"Of course. That's why I sent for the priest. We need someone to conduct the ceremony. And I have to ask Shana about some things."

"You sent for the priest before you proposed."

"Yeah, and?"

"You were awfully confident that I was going to say yes."

She smirked. "David always did tell me that I was too self-assured."

And in that sentence, Darius knew that she had begun to forgive.

"We're getting married."

Simple as that. 

"Ooh, congratulations!" Meru flew out of her seat and nearly asphyxiated her sister in a bear hug. 

The others came over to give their blessing and thanks and then seated themselves.

"Isn't it the guy that proposes to the girl?" Haschel asked.

"So sue me." Rose said. "I couldn't wait."

"So that's why you wanted Kongol to go get the priest?" Albert asked.

"Yes. And I have a few other favors to ask. I need a wedding dress. Nothing in my wardrobe is suited for something like this. I never really thought that I'd get married!"

"I volunteer for that." Shana started to giggle. "I can't imagine you in a wedding dress either!"

In the commotion that followed, Rose walked up to Zieg, who was standing by himself. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm happy for you, Rose. I'm glad that you found true love, and someone whom you could love back." He smiled, his skin creasing. "I would volunteer to give you away at the ceremony, but that'd be too unnerving."

Rose considered it and nodded. "You're right. It would be freaky." She smiled again and moved to the center of attention once more. "Also, I'd like to conduct a sworn-sister ceremony with Meru."

"Eh? What?"

"Well, you said that we're close enough to be sisters, right? So why not make it official? That way I can tell everyone down there that Meru's my sister." Rose smiled. "If only to annoy the hell out of everyone."

It's strange knowing exactly when you're going to die. Usually death strikes suddenly, or takes a long time to happen. But nobody knows the exact date that they're going to die. It's like knowing the Apocalypse. But for a long while, they enjoyed themselves and forgot about death.

Shana and Miranda set to work on the dress, the latter flying all the way to Mille Seseau to gather the finest silks. As a Dragoon, she could make the short trip in half a day. Kongol returned with a priest, who seemed rather flustered by everything until Albert explained to him. Kongol was slightly miffed that Rose had left him out of the loop until now but got over it quickly.

The swearing-sister ceremony was simple. Taking place in the Trust room, as it was the only room they were allowed in, aside from Love, which they were slightly wary of. They placed a red velvet cloth over the steps, and then incense and candles on top of that, along with a bowl of water. 

It was silent, with Rose calmly cutting her forearm and letting the blood drip into the bowl of water. She lit jasmine incense and two candles, one white and one dark-violet, almost black. Meru did the same, wincing slightly at the cut, and lighting water-lily incense with two candles, one white and one light blue. 

"I promise that I will help my sister in any way that I can, to help ease her pain and to help her improve her life." Rose said firmly, and Meru repeated it. 

__

If I am supposed to help Rose in any way that I can, how am I to help her keep her life when she has only eleven days to live?

The question stayed in her mind even after she fell asleep.

==========================================================

~ Author's Note: I know that this story is moving rather fast-paced, but with Regents coming on and redecorating my room, I haven't had much luck with my stories. The next chapter shall be the last one. Don't give up yet, people, this story may yet have a twist! Oh yeah, and the part about love and apathy is taken from Christopher Pike's _Last Vampire_ series. I think it was number 2: _Black Blood_. I just love those books, and that part just fit in perfectly with what I was aiming for I had to put it in. Used without Mr. Pike's permission.


	3. Of Laughter and Tears

__

Author's Note: This was meant to be a philosophical story, but it didn't quite turn into what I wanted it to, please forgive me. And I try not to take ideas from other things unless I need to or unless they're too good, like the love and apathy thing in the last chapter. I hate being called a plagiarist, so if you see something that you think I copied, don't turn away in disgust (like I often do), just put it in the review, 'kay? And I'll apologize or tell you that I made it up (if I did, of course) And sorry that this is too fast-paced, but I'm losing my love for writing. And finally, I thank Rap's for helping me with some ideas on this story. And disclaimer, of course I don't own Legend of Dragoon otherwise I'd be in my mansion by now. 

****

The Meaning

Part Three: Of Tears and Laughter

"How do you feel?" Meru asked quietly as she sat next to Rose on the roof of the archway of Empathy. Rose had convinced her that the doorways themselves were not deadly, just what was inside, so the Wingly felt safer as she sat on the stone. Rose herself could not jump up there as she used to be able to—being mortal was still a sore spot with her—so Meru, with a bit of difficulty lifted her onto the archway. They had sat there for quite a while in silence before Meru decided to speak.

"What do you mean?" Rose replied, just as quietly, her elbows propped on her knees and her head in her hands as she gazed into the distance with a grimace on her face.

The night was cloudless, the dull moon a large silver disc. The air was muggy but pleasant, and the brilliant stars seemed frozen against the black velvet sky, a night that one should share with a friend…or a sister. It seemed like a night detached from the course of the universe, when time mired in its own existence, stopped.

But that wasn't possible, because time, like death, waited for no one. And Rose's time was running out.

"How are you doing? You know, with eight days left."

Rose shrugged eloquently. "What can I say? I'm full of lots of emotions. Remorse, anger, fear, and all of the emotions on the archways. Love for all of you, my friends. Apathy from life. Joy at having seen you all again. Despair because there's no way out. Fury because I can't do anything about it. Greed because I don't want to leave, I still want to see more of life. Trust, because I trust all of you. Sorrow at having to leave. Empathy because I am sharing this moment with you, and I understand all of you. Excitement because I still get a kick out of a challenge. Hope for some blinding angel to swoop out of the sky and free Darius and I, to say that we need not die." She put her head in her hands. "I feel so strange, compressed and cemented. Like a piece of rock sitting like a lump on the edge of a cliff." She shrugged again. "Are you all right?"

"Me?" Meru twirled her right index finger in the air, created a small blue-tinged bubble that she popped with her manicured fingernail. "I'm sad, upset. Part of sorrow and despair, I guess. I just got my sister back and now she's going away again? I don't understand why. It's not fair, Rose. It's not fair!"

Rose smiled sadly, patted Meru's shoulder. "Do you remember the first words I said when I came back to the team?"

The Wingly nodded. "You said, 'Poor little Meru. You still think that the world should be fair?' Those were your exact words. Scared the hell outta me for a while."

The dark-haired woman tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking like a daydreaming child. Her voice was quiet. "I suppose…life isn't fair at all. It's not. There is no perfection. As they say, 'Life sucks—"

"'And love's a bitch.'" Meru finished, giggling slightly. She hated curses, but it **was** a famous quote. 

"Exactly. Life does suck, and then it withers away and dies. Love's a bitch because…well, because." Rose smiled slightly. "It took me so many years to understand love, only to lose it and then find it again and lose it again to find it again." She frowned. "I don't understand life, but…it may not suck as much as people think. There is **some** justice. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. I wouldn't have met Darius again. You wouldn't have met Guaraha." She smiled, and her face brightened. "How are things between the two of you anyway?"

"We have a good relationship. I love him." Meru took a deep breath. "I was luckier than you. I knew I loved him at first sight, and I never lost him. I never will, as long as I live. And even when I die, I'll still love him."

"Perhaps. Or maybe after death there is nothing. It's just **poof** and gone. How can anyone know?"

"You know, don't you? You were dead, after all."

Rose only shrugged, and Meru could swear that she heard her say, "Are." 

Sitting silently, Meru could detect that strange scent again. "Are you wearing some kind of perfume?"

"Yeah, the one I wore when I first came back. Jasmine and roses. I'll let you use it."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Meru. I promise."

"Thanks. It smells just heavenly!" Meru imitated a woman that she had seen on the streets of Lohan advertising. But she saw Rose's face change at the word of 'heavenly'.

"I lost my faith in the gods long since before. I believe they are there, but I do not trust them anymore." Rose sighed, leaning her head back. "In eight days, I must leave. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No. It should be me asking you that. I'm content, well, almost. Just be yourself, Rose. Don't lie to us."

"How am I lying?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you truly wish to marry Darius because you love him, or because you feel it would make him feel better?"

Rose pondered her question. "I am almost certain that it is because I love him. I think so. But I'm not certain of many things, so I can only guess."

Meru nodded. "Good. Then your life is complete."

"I guess so. The reason I came back was because I wanted to see life again, to complete it. Like Kanzas, I was unsatisfied with the conditions of my death. So I came back and finished things. I can go to death with a smile on my face because I know that everything is complete. Like Kanzas." She frowned and sighed. "Poor Kanzas. He hid himself behind a mask of stone to keep his frightened soul out of sight. He and I are alike in more ways that I cared to admit before. I never really hated him, really."

Meru smiled. "Hate's not one of the emotions, remember?" She pointed to the archways. "Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, little sister."

"When you first appeared at the party, Shana asked if it was really you. You replied, 'I think so'. What did you mean?"

Again Rose was silent for a long time. "How can anyone be sure of anything? You are sure that there is life, yet how can you be absolutely certain that you are here, and not just part of some illusion?"

"You said yourself that if it hurts, it is not illusion."

"Wrong. I was wrong. Illusions can wound as well. I am not sure whether I am truly myself. Whether I am truly Rose. After all, she died, right? Or whether there truly is a Rose, and it is not someone that my mind made up to get away from the darkness. Maybe you're just an illusion of my mind as well."

Meru shook the feverish woman. "Rose!" She snapped. "You're thinking things too far. Life is life. No need to think of such things. I can't reassure you of anything. But I can tell you this. If there is a Rose on Endiness, you are her. If there truly is a Rose, then she would be you. And if I am just an illusion, this illusion will care for you, okay?"

Rose smiled. "You're right. Maybe I am overthinking." 

"Come on. Let's get back to the others. I forgot, Shana said she was almost finished with the dress. She wants you to try it on."

The wedding was not as elaborate as they would have liked to give their good friend. The most they could come up with on such short notice was turning the main room of Trust into a wedding hall. Satin drapes—leftovers from the dress—hung on the walls, in shades of white. The altar was whittled out of wood from a tree that Kongol had uprooted from Mille Seseau. He had carved it himself, wonderfully. Everyone had used their elements to try and make things seem more beautiful, but there wasn't much to work with, so they had to settle for the ancient mystery of the stone ruins. 

Miranda had tired herself flying to Mille Seseau for the fabric of the gown, but she could only carry that much, so the bridesmaids wouldn't be able to wear gowns. 

Shana was helping Rose to get ready, refusing to let anyone else within fifty yards of the new bride. Dart and Zieg did the same for Darius, leaving the rest of them pacing in the ceremony room, anxious and impatient.

Darius appeared first—of course, it just seems that guys are ready faster than girls, with ample reason, of course—in immaculately ironed black pants and a loose flowing white shirt that made his hair flare like white gold. He was smiling, and Meru had never seen anyone who was facing death so happy.

A while later Rose appeared and the room fell silent. 

Shana and Miranda had done an excellent job on making the dress. The material could not have been made of anything on Endiness. It looked like silk or polyester, but neither of those cloths had the same cosmic softness, or the sprinkling of crushed diamonds like celestial objects dotting over it. The skirt flared out just above her hips, trailing down in soft folds to drape over her ankles and feet. The tight bodice left her arms and shoulders bare, and the whiteness of the dress made her skin seem paler than it already was. Her hair was coiled up and she looked extremely frightened. 

"Hey!" Meru called, flying in the air as she usually did when she was excited. "You look great! Don't just stand there! Come on!"

With Shana giving her a little push, Rose tottered the first few steps down the aisle before regaining her composure and walking the rest of the way confidently, kissing Darius when she got there. 

Meru had never been one for weddings. The whole sermon and the vows seemed rather boring to her. Instead she focused on the way Rose and Darius were smiling, one of the few content people that she knew. She knew that they were the kind of people who would be together for the rest of their lives.

Too bad their life was going to end in a week.

The flustered priest, still a bit upset at having been dragged out of the Queen Fury in the middle of the night, requested to go back to the ship, and King Albert promised him that he would as soon as the festivities were over.

The priest didn't go back for quite a while.

The countdown was too short. In no time at all it was already the morning of that fateful day and it was time to say the official goodbyes. 

Darius stood to the side as his newlywed wife embraced her friends one by one. 

"Hey, don't look so sad." She said to Haschel, the first one to step up to say goodbye. "You've got a couple of decades left in you. Enjoy them and then you can see me again. Take good care of your son-in-law and your grandson, and maybe I'll refrain from haunting you for putting that squirrel in my bed." She smiled easily as she spoke. "Take it easy, old man."

"I'm no older than you!" he retorted. "You take care of yourself, and say hello to my daughter."

"I'll do that." She hugged Albert now. "You're a good king, Albert of Serdio. Keep it that way. And say hello to Emille and Tesalor for me. I left the child a present in the room I was assigned to. I forgot to give it to him. Do that for me?"

"Of course. We'll miss you." Albert's eyes were glistening. 

"Kongol, I'm amazed at how much your grammar's improved. I'm sure that one day you'll be able to restore the Giganto race somehow, or at least keep the people aware that they once existed, and were not just legends. I've never said much to you, but you were always there, like a mountain ready to support a friend."

"Miranda, you were always a pain when I first knew you, but then we became friends, sort of. Thanks for showing me many things in life, like about darkness and light, and about how pain can be sharp or dull. We share a part of each other, remember? I won't be so dark anymore." She smiled as she embraced the Sacred Sister. "You take of yourself and your family."

"Take care of yourself, witch." Miranda replied. 

"Zieg, I'm sorry that things didn't work out." Rose took the hands of her former fiancé and held them for a moment. "But I'm glad that I was able to bring you back so that you could be with your son. You deserve it. You saved humankind, you know."

"As did you, Rose. You sacrificed yourself too many times to count."

"Meru." Rose held out her arms and let the Wingly run into them. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure this has to be done?" Meru wailed. "Maybe this is Hades' idea of a joke."

"Little sister, what have I told you about facing the truth? Sometimes life isn't fair, but you got to stand up to it, remember? Hold that elfin chin high and face the world. You taught me many things too, about friendship and life. And Guaraha, you better take care of my baby sister, or I'll come back to haunt you." Rose smiled but the smile wavered. She was afraid of death too.

Guaraha smiled, trying to pry Meru away.

"Dart." She sighed as the warrior held her tightly. "I have never been able to find the words to describe you. Passionate probably suits you best. I always admired that about you, you know. And I'm sure that your child will have that quality as well." She looked at Shana over Dart's shoulder. "Take care of your child, Shana."

The prophetess nodded, her hands resting on her belly, not even wondering how Rose knew. 

"Dart, I regret having run from you because of that misunderstanding. We wasted a lot of time when we could have been together again." She smiled against his armor. "But I'll always remember everything you taught me, and all of you."

She stepped away from them, held out her hand to Kongol. The Giganto hesitated before putting a small intricately carved dagger into her dove-white palm.

"This has to be done." Roes said firmly, yet her tone was gentle. "Remember your prophecy, Shana? Fire burns, rain falls," She paused, smiling sadly. "And Life fades. It's an unbreakable cycle. I am only too glad to return to it. Goodbye, my friends. I love you." She paused, made a face. "I sound like those sappy novels that Meru loves to read. But now I understand why they do that. Because what they say is true. I do love you. Oh, and Meru, I've figured out the answer to the riddle of existence.

"It doesn't matter whether or not everything is just an illusion, because we are here, and we all know each other. I love all of you, illusion or not. So I don't care. Everything is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing. I have a husband whom I love, and all my friends. If every death could be this perfect, I am sure there would be many people who would be anxious to die. So even if you are all illusions, I don't care. Nothing matters except for this moment, right here in time."

"But this moment is going to end soon." Meru whispered.

Rose shrugged, looked at the dagger, and then at her husband, who knelt beside her on the stone floor of the room Love. "Well, no one can have everything, right? Live for the moment, and don't think too far ahead. By the way, if you ever see two little Minintos that go by the names of Andurs and Miko, tell them that Rose has finally found the answer. My answer is yes. Farewell, my friends."

Meru turned her head, not wanting to see Rose lift the dagger to her own breast. She knew that her dark-haired sister would hesitate just long enough to smile at her friends and to kiss her husband, and then she would plunge the blade into her pale flesh, deeply, as a warrior would. She knew that blood, red as a summer rose, would pour out. Rose would smile again and then fall silent.

Meru wailed silently, burying her face in Guaraha's shoulder.

She barely heard the body fall.


	4. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue 

This time they were given a proper funeral.

Strangely it brought a sense of peace.

Yet Meru still couldn't believe it. Rose died to appease the dearth lord's deal. She still half-believed that Rose would sit up and laugh at them, to smirk at them. 

But she knew that death was irrevocable.

Rose had never come back to life. It was a momentary resurrection, a temporary release so that she could say goodbye the right way. And now she was gone.

But at least she had gone the way she wanted. A quick painless death, with debts paid and sins forgiven, with an adoring husband that would love her through to eternal death.

And Darius looked just as beautiful in death as he did in life. His white-gold hair glinted in the twilight, and the skin remained smooth even after what happened. If one didn't look closely, one could not see the wound in his chest. It was a quick death, deserving.

Zieg had told them that the hidden cove at the Midlake was Rose's favorite place, so now they were here for the funeral. 

The strange thing was that even though the trip and preparations took a total of eight days, neither body settled into _rigor mortis_. Both bodies looked as if they were merely asleep, which made this so much harder.

But as Kongol called on his magic, and a deep grave with perfectly flat sides appeared, Dart flinched and lightly swatted the giant's arm, making Kongol pause in confusion. The hole closed completely. 

"Don't do that," Dart croaked out in a voice that was rough with weariness. "She was…" he took a deep breath, sighed with part of it. "Rose is afraid of the dark. She won't like it if we put her body in darkness. She herself told me this."

Haschel frowned. "When?"

"Two weeks before her res—her reappearance."

"If we do not bury her, what would she like us to do?" Miranda asked quietly. It was among the few times that she was quiet, afraid. She clutched her Dragoon Spirit tightly, avoided looking at the bodies.

Dart paused. "Cremate her. I think she would like that. A blaze of passion."

"Yeah." Zieg chuckled mirthlessly. "She always wanted to go out with a bang. She was dramatic."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Albert said nervously. "What if she comes back? If she defeats the guardians, and wants to come back? She'll have no body to return in."

Dart looked at him sadly. "No. She's dead. She's not coming back. She knows that she would thin the barrier between worlds. She wouldn't anyway. She's said goodbye and her sins have been forgiven. She's with her husband now and there is no more discontent in her heart. There is no more reason for her to come back. Besides," he looked wistfully at the body on the pile of wood. "I don't believe that this is Rose. This is merely her body. So I've no regrets."

"Can—" Meru's voice broke, and she cleared her throat. "Can I pay tribute to her?"

Dart hesitated, but Shana did not. She enveloped Meru in a warm hug, so that her tears fell onto the petite dancer's platinum hair. "Of course you can."

Meru slipped away and stood in front of the funeral pyres. "I always admired Rose's fluidness in battle, and the strength that she had, like a raging river. And for the tears she was afraid to shed, I give her this." She clapped her hands, and her magic had never responded as quickly. Water, shimmering and beautiful, collected into the shape of a woman. The woman's upper half was normal; the lower half was a heavy mist in a vague mermaid tail. Meru's water creation drifted over to Rose's body, running the tips of her fingers over the dark-haired woman's forehead as if in sympathy before Meru made it disappear. 

"I too, wish to honor our friend." Albert bowed his head. "Rose was mysterious as a breath of wind, here one second, gone the next. She held as many secrets and knowledge as the wind does." His green magic raised a gentle breeze that caressed the hair on Rose's head. "She helped save my family." He gasped before stepping back.

"Rose was always fast and swift and demanding to be focused upon, like lighting and thunder." Meru watched in awe as Haschel's magic made soft lightning in various colors dance around the pyres. Thunder boomed like a timpani drum and faded, like life.

"Rose taught me how to swim. Strong and always there. I'll miss her support." Kongol bowed his head in reverence and the earth began to shift. Cracks appeared, miniscule spiderwebs across the earth. From the cracks, flowers grew at hi-speed until the area was surrounded by roses and jasmine, the fragrance sweet and overwhelming. "Friend Darius said that these were Rose's favorite."

"She was always saying how she had so much darkness within her, but we were one and the same." Miranda's voice cracked and Meru could have sworn that if it wasn't Miranda, the woman was crying. She had always believed the woman incapable of tears, but the blonde was leaking water from her eyes. "I was always mean to her, but we have the same light and darkness. I called her a witch because witches enchant, and that's what Rose did. She enchanted us all with her own self. I won't forget her." Miranda waved her arms and a phoenix burst from between them, made of pure light, soft and sweet, and circled once around the pyre before disappearing.

Zieg moved forward silently, without words. He kissed Rose's forehead and moved back.

"I've no magic to present to her as tribute." Shana said. "But I can say honestly that I will miss her." Her hands rested where her unborn child was. "Rose, you were always so strong. I promise that if this child is a daughter, I will name her Rose."

Meru nudged at Guaraha, and the Wingly male could only shrug and look awkward. "I didn't know her very well, but she was always there to take care of the others. Strong, like Shana said. I spoke to Darius, though, and he's a good man. They deserve each other. Darius was strong too, and honorable."

Dart grazed his thumb over Rose's lips. "You always said that you admired my passion. But you have passion that could match my own. I'll miss you forever. For your love and friendship…" He clutched his Dragoon Spirit and the fire flared up high.

Meru screamed then, unable to watch as the bodies would turn to ashes. She ran, hid, scared, until it was over and the rest of them dispersed. They had spilled the ashes into the crystal Midlake, so that the two lovers could stay in pristine paradise forever. 

"Wait." She said to Guaraha as he tried to lead her away.

She walked to the edge of the lake. "Sissy, I'll miss you. And I'll keep your lessons of life in my mind. And Darius, you had _better_ take care of her!" She put her hands on her hips as if talking to a true person and then sighed. "I want you to remember me too."

She touched the ground, and the water snaked up to her wrist. She flicked it and it coalesced into the shape of a rose.

"Take care, Sissy. Don't forget us."

She walked back, and her tears were not unnoticed.

Neither was the bottle of rose-and-jasmine perfume that had somehow found its way into her hands. 


	5. Author's Explanation

Author's Explanations ****

Author's Explanations

Why the title? __

The title The Meaning is supposed to refer to the riddle that Hades asked. This story was supposed to be all around very philosophical, but then I kinda got caught up in the whole running away adventure thing and lost the theme. I tried to shove in a few extra points at the end, as you can probably tell. I just love philosophy.

Why did everyone come back to life and why were they mortal? __

First it was just because I saw how Rose behaved in the game and how I portrayed her in my own story, and I began to feel bad for her. I had to make her come back to experience life again and to change her disposition. But then it evolved into a life and death thing, about how life must fade. Zieg and Darius were thrown in as sort of a romance twist, and because I needed two deaths. Kanzas because I needed someone to blame for the prophecy (see I make things up as I go along). And Lloyd, well, because…because I wanted him back. As to why they were mortal, it is because I've been so caught up in the supernatural that I forget we are only mortals. Sometimes, I keep trying to remember when I last saved, so that I could restart the last part of my life. Of course that's not possible, which is why I wrote that part to remind myself.

Why did Rose end up with Darius? __

I still feel terrible over this. Rose seemed so hopelessly in love with Zieg, and their love seemed to be so perfect. But for my Darkness Barrier story, I needed a guy in there, someone that would be the opposite of Rose, and yet make her attracted to him so that when they parted, she would be heartbroken. And I needed Zieg to stay with Dart at the end of my story, so that was why I brought Darius back. I just thought that after eleven thousand or so years, Rose deserves a good lasting romance, hmm? It was the one thing that would help her to fill the void in her life.

Why did Rose and Meru become sisters? __

Meru always seemed like the opposite of Rose. Rose was quiet, harsh, and followed her obligations. Meru was carefree, friendly, openly hyper, and she went against tradition by leaving the Forest of Winglies. By having them become sisters, it was like they gave each other a piece of their personality. In The Meaning, Rose became more open and emotional, while Meru seemed to grow up and mature. 

What's with Albert's family? __

Emille and Tesalor (my cousin's name) were created because I just adored the romance between Albert and Emille in the game, and I thought they should have a son (sorry Rap's, some guys just aren't meant to be part of the real world). And also because I needed two hostages for Hades.

Why the argument and the prophecy? __

Trust is a very funny thing. The slightest bit of doubt, instilled by the prophecy, can tear a lifetime of trust apart. I needed them to have a little sort of tiff so that Rose could walk away and contemplate how she felt about trust. 

What were the roles of Shana and Guaraha? __

Well, everyone writes about Shana so nastily, so I figured she deserves a little credit. After all, when she first appears, she's willing to fight. It's just like how everyone writes Dart as a good main character, so I wanted to make him more of a bastard in this one. ^_^ And Guaraha? Well, I like how he cares for Meru so much, and she would definitely need emotional support after what happens, so I tossed him in there. It was also supposed to compare Rose's love life with Meru's, but I did a crappy job of that, as I usually do with romance. ::sighs sadly::

What meaning did the archways have? __

I needed to show the difference in love and hate and apathy, and I wanted to show that emotions were a very important part of this story. Hence, the archways.

Why did Rose mention the Minintos before she died? __

If you'll remember my original story, The Story of the Darkness Dragoon, when Rose reaches the Moon, she runs off while Haschel faces his challenge. She meets two Minintos and speaks with them about life. They ask her a question that she couldn't answer until now. The question was if she thought she was real. Her answer was yes.

Why the Rules of death? __

Everything has to have rules. Hades is a strange dude to understand, which is why I didn't try. I simply tried to recreate the rules that they have to follow, of debt and retribution. Since two lives escaped from his underworld, he gets two lives back. And if they aren't given to him, he himself can take four. Makes sense? Rose and Darius had to die because they wanted to die together, so that they could save the others, and because I needed some sort of a twist. 

How did Dart fit into all this? __

Note how Dart acted toward Rose during my story. Sure, in the beginning, he was cold, but after that. I always felt that Dart was very close to Rose in the game (although somehow my story twists bit of that for my own purposes, sorry! ^_^). They seemed to share a strange and unique relationship, bordering on true love, but not quite there. During the funeral, Dart refers to Rose in the present tense, see? I thought they'd be a good fit for each other, but then that gave me the creeps, so I decided against it. 

Why stress the perfume so much? __

Ah, one of the most important parts of my story, which is why I saved it for last. When Rose first reappeared—reappeared, remember, not resurrected. She never actually came back—Meru commented on the perfume, and in chapter three, Rose promised that Meru could have it. Promises are important. Whenever I make a promise, I follow through. I think Rose would agree with me on that, so at the end of chapter four, I made Meru receive the perfume bottle.

Why these stupid questions? __

I really want people to understand my work, fully, really! And there are some points in here that even I don't really understand, so I try to explain the ones that I deliberately put in, in hopes that someone will truly comprehend what I'm writing. 


End file.
